Is This Love?
by Paige of Hearts
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but this is basically a Zutara fanfic. Katara is orginally in a relationship with Aang, although she's not very happy in it.Then Zuko kidnaps her to take revenge on Aang and an unexpected romance blossoms. Chapter 28 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Is This Love?**

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! And make sure you review after you read because your comments can only make me better!**

Katara sat by a quiet brook as thoughts twirled around in her head. She and Aang had been seeing each other romantically for almost a year now, and she loved him, she really did. She wasn't sure just how much, though, and that provided a problem. Aang had recently mentioned that he wanted to take their relationship further. Katara assumed he meant that he wanted to make love, and that thought deeply unnerved her. She didn't feel that way about him. Sure, for the first couple of months she was wild about him. But now she didn't feel the same way. The fire had beenextinguished and she no longer looked at him as anything more than a friend. But how in the world could she tell him that! She could see the way he looked at her, like he neither wanted nor needed anything else to live. To tell him she loved him but wasn't _in __love _with him would crush him. She couldn't hurt him. She wouldn't. But wouldn't lying to him hurt him as well? Oh, she was so confused!

As she sat there, she remembered what she had always thought it would feel like to be in love. She had thought there would be everlasting fireworks in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. She had to admit, the butterflies used to occur, but they had stopped and the fireworks had never appeared. Aang was her first real boyfriend, though. Maybe love wasn't as she thought it was. Somehow, though, she believed it was. She felt she had been fooling herself for the last couple of months in thinking that she was doing the right thing in prolonging the relationship. She just needed to sit Aang down and explain to him how she felt. He loved her, she knew he did, and so he would accept what she said and forgive her. Right?

Katara was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the intruders approaching and was caught completely off guard when a voice spoke from directly behind her.

"Where is he?"

Katara whipped her head around and met the eyes of Prince Zuko. Oh, no! He had found them!

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Do not play dumb with me, girl. I know he is here, somewhere, if you are. Do you think it has escaped me that the two of you are intimate?"

Katara could find no words to respond to him. How could he have known such a thing? Were she and Aang so obvious when they lodged in towns? She hadn't thought they were, especially recently, but she must have been mistaken.

"Yes, I know about your little romance with the Avatar. There is no need to be shocked, villagers have been only too keen to tell of the beautiful young bender and her companion. Now, tell me where he is," he shouted.

"I won't tell you," Katara said simply as she turned back around.

"I will not be defied! Tell me now!" Zuko yelled loudly.

"I'm right here!" Aang said, flying into the scene and shooting a blast of cold air at the prince.

The two battled for what seemed to Katara to be hours. She cringed at each blow that almost struck Aang. She was thankful for every time Aang shielded himself. Oh, where was Sokka? He should be with them, helping to ward off Prince Zuko and his awful cronies!

Her question was soon answered when Sokka rode in on the magnificent beast, Appa. Sokka swooped down and pulled Katara on with him.

"We need to get Aang!" she yelled frantically.

"I know. What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Very swiftly and carefully, they fell down upon the two fighting below and yanked Aang onboard. As they were speeding off, Aang flipped off Zuko, which needless to say, only infuriated the young Prince more. And, before they were out of earshot, the three friends heard Zuko's promise to make Aang pay, to make them all pay.

Later that night...

"Katara? Are you awake?" Aang asked as he approached where she lay rolled in a sleeping bag.

"I am now," Katara replied somewhat irritably.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just wondering...could I sleep with you tonight? I mean, just sleep, no funny business. I mean, unless you want to that is, because you never answered me."

"Um, Aang," Katara began, "I don't think I want to. I-"

"Ok, that's fine. We can just sleep, all snug and warm," Aang interrupted.

"Alright."

Katara was a little angry with herself. She shouldn't have let Aang interrupt her, she should have told him. But, if she was honest with herself, she was sort of glad she didn't have to yet. He seemed so happy just to be near her. Maybe this one last time she could give him his wish. She'd let him sleep by her side for the night. But there would be no more such nights, she promised herself. No matter what. She would just have to muster up some courage and break the poor guy's heart. Besides, he was only fifteen, he'd get over her and move onto someone else in no time. He was only so infatuated with her because he didn't have many other options. At least, that's what she hoped.

So Katara lay next to Aang all through the night. She didn't sleep well. It was most likely the guilt of leading Aang on weighing down on her conscience that kept awaking her. That explained why, at the first light of dawn, Katara snuck out of her sleeping bad to take a walk. She made sure to be very stealthy so as not to awaken Aang or her brother. She really wanted some alone time to think of what she was going to say and had long ago discovered that she thought the best while taking a bath. So she walked down to a nearby lake, stripped off her clothes, and dove in. She gave a slight shiver when the cool waters engulfed her warm body, but it was very much welcomed on such a warm morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you think!**

As Katara swam around, bending the water to push her, an audience assembled on the banks of the lake. Prince Zuko was waiting therefor her, with a few men in the forest. His plan was simple, he would kidnap the girl for revenge on the Avatar. And when that awful youth came to get his little girlfriend, Zuko would fight him, and he would win. He was tired of the narrow escapes of the Avatar. This time, the victory would be Zuko's, and he would relish it.

While he stood waiting for the girl to finish her swim, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was. He didn't blame the Avatar for loving her. She had a nicely filled out body, with perfect womanly curves, and that gorgeous long black hair that could make any man go crazy. She was tall and slender with big blue eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. _Yes, she was beautiful_, he thought to himself, _but that will not save her from being taken onto my ship, and later to my fortress._ Nothing would stop him from snatching her away, for he knew there was nothing more precious to the Avatar.

And so the prince waited. And waited. And waited even more. Until, finally, she started to swim to shore. She stopped abruptly. She had seen him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my God,_ Katara thought fearfully. Prince Zuko was standing there. What was he doing? What did he want? _Ahhh! _Katara mentally screamed. _I'm naked! Did he see anything? How am I going to get to my clothes without him seeing anything!_

Katara inched toward the shore, and just when she thought she was going to have to emerge in front of him, naked, Prince Zuko turned his back and pointed to her clothes, now at his feet. So he wasn't going to watch her, but he was going to make sure she didn't go anywhere. What did he want with her? And did he forget that she was a bender? A body of water was within ten yards of where they stood. Did he think she was so weak that he would not have to worry about her? If that was the case, she would show him.

She stepped out of the water and ran to her clothes, careful to check that there was no one else around. She reached for her clothes and speedily put them on. Then she pushed her long hair, which was no longer tied back, out of her eyes and prepared to bend the water into a whip. But just as she began the movements required, Zuko whipped around and grabbed her wrists.

"We'll have none of that, thanks," he said, smiling sinisterly.

"What do you want," she spat ferociously.

"Well, I thought that would be quite obvious, seeing that I have been waiting here for more than an hour. You know, you really aren't that bright for such a seemingly intelligent girl. See, I am going to take you with me, away from your dear Avatar. Then, when he comes to rescue you, I'm going to do battle with him. And I intend to win.

Katara looked at him, with all the malice he felt towards Aang in his eyes. She was discusted to be touched by such an evil person, and she spat in his eye. He didn't even flinch! If anything, Katara detected an even broader smile. Had she amused him!

"Why, you're fiestier than I thought," he laughed. "Men, you come out now. Grab her."

With that, Zuko began to walk into the woods in the direction of his ship. About six men came out of the concealment of the forest and two of them grabbed her. Try as she might, Katara could not free herself from the burly men. She kicked and wiggled until she was too tired to move. And by that time, they were standing in the shadow of the prince's ship. It was really happening. She was being kidnapped!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, before I write I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked it so far! And I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to put up Chapter 3, my internet was down and I was going crazy!**

**So without further ado...**

**Chapter Three**

As the bright morning sunlight fought its way through the trees and scattered itself across the campsite, Aang slowly awoke. He took a long time stretching every single muscle and rubbing a few sore ones in his back. _Hmmm, _he thought, _did I really sleep next to Katara all night_? He turned his head to look at his sleeping love to make sure it wasn't a dream. She wasn't there! _Did I really dream it all up_, he wondered. _No, she's probably just already up and looking for food._

So, assuring himself that Katara was safe and that he had indeed slept by her side, Aang crossed their camp to wake up Sokka. What an oaf. Sokka lay sprawled out on top of his sleeping bag, mouth wide open, and snoring loudly. Too bad Katara wasn't there, she would get such a kick out of it. Aang wondered if he should leave him like that for when she got back but then thought better of it. Sure, Aang was fifteen now and almost as tall as the nineteen year old, but that didn't mean he had acquired the same brute strength. No, Aang would wake Sokka up to avoid a fierce smacking.

"Uh, Sokka? You want to wake up? I'm not sure what time it is, but it looks like it's after ten."

"Huh! What!" Sokka asked as he shot up frantically.

"It's time to wake up," Aang replied, trying to fight back a laugh.

"What time is it?" Sokka yawned.

"I think it might be around ten, maybe later."

"Where's Katara? She normally has us up and moving by now."

"I'm not sure where she is. I assume she's out looking for food."

"Well that's dumb. We already have more than a pack full of fruit and dried meats. What else does she think she can find?"

Aang realized witha start that was true; they had more than enough food. So where had Katara gone off to? She couldn't have been gone too long, right? I mean, he would have felt her get up right? _Unless..._ No, he wouldn't think about that. Aang had noticed that Katara had been acting more distant lately. She didn't talk to him as much, and geez, when was the last time she had kissed him? The past night Aang thought for sure that she would cuddle up to him at least, but now that he thought about it, she never had. She had lain with her back to him the entire night. She wasn't trying to break up with him, was she?

"So, are you gonna go look for her, or do I have to go?" Sokka asked, interrupting Aang's thoughts.

"Oh. I'll go."

"Good, I guess I'll clean up then. If we wait until you find her and get back we'll be too far behind schedule. Don't forget, we need to get to that Earth Kingdom village before sunset."

"Yeah, I remember, Sokka."

And with that Aang set off into the woods. He marvelled at how warm that morning was. Summer was finally in full swing. Aang loved summer. He loved everything about it. He loved the warm air that would almost stifle you before sending you a wonderfully cool breeze. He loved the clear blue skies and the strong summer storms. He loved the flowers and animals and the trees full to bursting with leaves. Katara preferred the autumn though.

"Where the heck is she?" he asked out loud after circling the near woods twice. She wasn't at the brook or the lake, she wasn't in the meadow, she hadn't returned to camp. Where was she? _Oh, no_, he thought as he suddenly remembered their unwelcomed visitor of the day before. What if Katara's disappearance had something to do with Zuko?

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katara watched mournfully as the shoreline got farther and farther away. She was on Prince Zuko's boat, held between two strange men from the Fire Kingdom. She knew that it would be no use to try to wiggle free, the men were too strong. But then, that was their purpose, right? To be strong. And so Katara just stood there silently, waiting for the moment when Prince Zuko would announce what he was going to do with her now that she was on his boat. But he didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. He simply walked away, opened a small steel door, and disappeared down a flight of stairs, leaving Katara to stand like an idiot.

"Ah. So you are the girlfriend of the Avatar," said a kindly old voice, making Katara turn.

"Um, yes. My name is Katara."

"Sir, what are we supposed to do with her?" asked the taller of her captors.

"I'm not sure. I would suggest asking my nephew, but he seems to have gotten himself in one of his moods," the old man sighed. "I suppose she should be given a room. How does that sound, Katara," he asked, turning to her.

"I...Well, I...I guess that's fine," Katara replied, taken off guard by the caring manner she was being treated with. Was this old man really the prince's uncle? If so, their mannerisms were as different as the night and day.

"Good. It's settled then. I'll take her down to a spare room, keeping clear of Zuko's quarters, and you two can get her a robe, change of clothes, clean sheets-Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No."

"Some food, too. I think that sounds like everything. I'm sure I'll think of something or another later though, I invariably do. Ok, let go of her. I'll take it from here."

And to Katara's surprise, they did as they were told. Oh, but then the man was the uncle of the prince, so he had to hold a high amount of authority. The old man gently took her arm in his and led her through the door Prince Zuko disappeared through. They traveled down a dark staircase, lit only by a red light (fire of course) at the bottom. Katara felt very uncomfortable onboard such a harsh, stoic vessel, but she was determined not to speak a word of it. She would be strong. Even in the horrible situation she was in, she wouldn't cry. She couldn't.

"We must be very quiet, dear," said the old man, "because we will soon be passing Prince Zuko's quarters."

"I thought you said that we would be steering clear of them," Katara said.

"Yes, I did. I only said that, though, because those two imbeciles would have pitched an almighty fit if they thought there was any chance of us disturbing the prince. They are so afraid of him it is funny."

"You're not afraid of him. Oh," she laughed half-heartedly, "you're his uncle, you wouldn't be afraid of him."

"Yes, I am his Uncle Iroh. You may call me Uncle, too, if you wish. Iroh works just as well, though," he chuckled. "But I may not be afraid _of _him, but I am quite afraid _for_ him."

"How do you mean?" Katara asked, her interest sparked despite of herself.

"Well, he is so focused on catching that Avatar of yours that he thinks or does little else. It's not healthy, you see. He's only nineteen, quite young. He should be out romancing the ladies, not trying to capture a child."

"Aang isn't really a child anymore, though."

"Oh? Yes, perhaps not. But I suspect he may always be a child at heart. Prince Zuko, he was never a child."

Later that night...

Katara lay in the room she was given, on the bed that it was furnished with. The chamber was not all that bad. It was cooly decorated, like the rest of the ship, but the bed was comfortable, and there was a closet and a mirror. She didn't have a bathroom in her room, but there was one close by. She didn't like the idea that it was a shared bathroom, but Iroh had assured her only one person used it at a time and she would be quite safe. All the same, though, it made her uncomfortable. The worst part was that the room had no window. The only light that shone out was that from two torches on the wall, and an oil lamp on the dresser. Katara had only been in the room for a short while, and already she missed the sun. No wonder Zuko was such a prick.

By that time, reality had finally sunk in. Katara wasn't going to be seeing her brother or Aang any time soon. Poor Aang. She really wished she had broken it off with him the day before. That might have saved him from some of the grief of her capture, even if it did cause him a bit of heartache. Looking at her situation more carefully (because Katara had plenty of time to herself), she realized that there was probably no right answer to her problem. Either way he would have gotten hurt. But there was nothing she could do now.

She missed him, though. She didn't think she would miss him so much, but she did. She missed him and her brother desperately. The thing was, she missed them equally, and in the same way. _Well_, she thought somewhat bitterly,_ at least this ordeal has helped me finally figure that out_. So she truly didn't feel for Aang the way he did her. At least she finally knew. Now, if only he did. If only she could get off the stupid ship and tell him! Hell, if only she could get off the stupid ship!

**Now you know what to do! Say it with me! "REVIEW!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so first of all thankyousomuch! for all of the reviews!I feel really loved right about now and I'm glad the story is loved too! 0-dragon, burly means large, strong, and meaty (picture two offensive linemen with Katara in between them).**

**Anyway, why I am rambling? You don't care. You want so more story! So here you go!**

**Chapter Five**

Zuko was sitting in his room trying desperately to meditate, but he couldn't clear his mind. Every thought was of the Avatar, and the prince's soon victory over him. No matter how many times Zuko pushed the thoughts out of his mind, they drifted back to him as if on a strong breeze. It was as if there was no getting rid of the irritating boy! His uncle had mentioned to him once that Zuko was perhaps jealous of the Avatar. How absurd! Yes, the Avatar had powers any bender would envy, but oh well. Sure, he had the love of the most beautiful girl Zuko had ever seen, but there had to be a large fault in her. Ok, the Avatar was brilliant, fairly good-looking, and destined for extreme power. BUT DID ZUKO REALLY CARE? Maybe a little.

Zuko was determined to work on his jealousy. He would completely obliterate his envy of the Avatar...at the exact same time he obliterate Aang, himself. He often wondered if that was a bad way of dealing with things, and if he actually thought about it he realized it was. But he was done thinking about his problems with and because of the Avatar. He was trying to meditate for goodness sake! He wasn't even supposed to be thinking!

"Prince Zuko," a voice said outside his door. "We have placed the Water Bender in one of the spare cabins. Is there anything else you want us to do with her?"

"Like what?" Zuko asked, trying but failing to keep his voice calm.

"Um...feed her or something?"

"No. Yes. I don't know! I DON'T REALLY CARE! ASK MY UNCLE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MEDITATE WITH ALL THESE INTERRUPTIONS?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry I bothered you, sir."

_I really need to work on my anger issues. Meditate, meditate, feel the anger melt away..._, he thought to himself. He continued to concentrate on clearing his mind, but the persistent thoughts would not be banished.

"This is useless," he muttered as he stood up and put on his shoes and shirt. "A walk would better clear my thoughts than this."

With that, Zuko walked out of his cabin quarters and up the stairs to the deck. It was a nice day, if he would have admitted that to himself. The sun was shining on the ship with such a powerful radiance that the vessel almost appeared benign. Zuko knew better, though, he owned the ship. Therefore, the sun's rays were lost to him. Most beauty was lost to him...

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang had relayed his theory to Sokka. As was normal for Sokka, he was in a frenzy.

"You think that bastard took my sister! Why would he take her? He doesn't like her! Oh, God! What it he likes her! Aang, do you think he likes her?"

"No, Sokka. Calm down. I think he took her to take revenge."

"What? Why? Oh, because she was your girlfriend."

"Was? What do you mean was? She's still alive, Sokka! She has to be! I wouldn't be able to survive without her!"

"Oh. Right. Of course she's still alive," Sokka said. _So I take it she hasn't broken it off with him yet_, Sokka thought to himself.

Katara had told Sokka about everything. She had said that she loved him, but that she loved him in the same way she did Sokka. Sokka had told her that she had to tell Aang that, that it wasn't fair to string him along. From the way Katara made it sound, Sokka thought Aang would be single by now.

"What are we going to do, Sokka? We have to be in the village today, but how can we go without knowing where Katara is?" Aang asked miserably, falling to the ground with his head in his hands.

"I think Katara would want you to go help the village before rescuing her. And she's a big girl, Aang, she'll be able to handle herself pretty well. Besides, we have no idea where she is or where Zuko is taking her. For all we know, we could find answers in that village. Maybe they have passed through it already, or will be."

Aang was silent for a while, but when he did answer he simply said, "You're right." in a voice devoid of any emotion. He was hurting badly, Sokka could tell. Sokka only hoped that didn't get in the way of his Avatar abilities. Aang would be no good for Katara or anyone else if he got himself into a depressed and useless state.

**Sorry it's not very long! But I'm thinking the next chapter will be really Katara-Zuko centered. Hope you liked it! **

**P.S.-Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Dear Aang,_

_I'm not sure when and if you'll find this, but I thought I had to try to contact you. Prince Zuko has me on his ship. It's ok, though, I'm not hurt. I've actually been treated quite well really. I've had better food than I have in a while! But enough of me making light of the situation. I'm still being held captive. It's been four days and I have no idea where we are. I can tell you that it is very warm. I haven't seen any land for over a day, but the last piece I saw had palm trees and white sandy beaches. I don't know if that will help you find me, but I hope it does. Tell Sokka I'm alright,because I know he worries about me. I love and miss you both so much._

_Until I see you two again,_

_Katara_

Katara read and re-read her letter to herself. It was short, but if any of the Fire Nation guards on the ship saw her with anything large they would surely confiscate it and punish her. So she stuffed the letter in an empty liquor container she had salvaged from the trash and made her way up the stairs to the deck to drop it overboard. She tried to look as inconspicuous as possible while doing these things, of course.

When she reached the last step, she peeked her head out of the doorframe to assure that there were no guards lurking too close. Thankfully, there weren't. So she continued on her way to the edge of the ship and dropped the bottle over.

"And what was that you just dropped?"

Katara spun quickly around and met the face of Zuko. "Nothing," she replied coldly. "Am I now incriminated by stepping to close to the edge?"

"Only when you drop something over. Contacting you boyfriend?" he sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Katara said, turning her back to him and looking out at the water. Once again, there was no land to be seen.

"I suppose you're curious about where we are headed," Zuko said, breaking the silence that had enveloped the two.

Katara didn't say a word, she simply shrugged her shoulders. She was curious about where they were going, but she was not about to let him know that. She had been priding herself over the last few days on her complete iciness toward all other inhabitants of the ship. Except Iroh perhaps. Every time anyone had tried to speak to her, she turned away from them or walked away. Meals had been the worst, as she had been commanded to eat with the rest of the ship. Everyone would have a jolly old time, laughing and talking, and Katara would be painfully reminded of how much she missed her boys.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly where after just witnessing your action, but I can disclose that we are heading to my fortress."

"Why are you talking to me?" Katara snapped, tired of his presence.

"I'm not really sure," her captor shrugged honestly before walking away.

Katara watched him curiously as he walked away. For that one brief moment, all of his walls were down and he had appeared to be a real person. But that moment was only that, a moment, and he was soon back to his original persona, barking at the workers and giving nasty looks to no one in particular.

"Maybe I immagined it," she said softly to herself.

That night at dinner...

Katara stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself sadly. For as much that was happening in her life, she felt a strange monotony. Every day she did the same thing. She woke up, had breakfast in her room, waited to shower until she knew everyone else who would already had, either stayed in her room to write or went out on the deck, went to dinner, and then returned to her room for bed. That was it. Every day.

_Time for dinner_, she sighed to herself as she stepped away from her mirror. She put a distant look on her face to cover the sadness and despair, and walked out of her room.

She walked into the mess hall and took a seat near the end of a large table in the corner. She thought she might actually be left alone for once as no one else came to sit down, but Iroh dashed her hopes by plopping down in the seat next to her. Oh, well, at least it was only Iroh.

"Hello, Miss Katara," the old man greeted her.

"Hello."

"You don't seem very happy," he observed.

Katara didn't even answer such a statement. She just raised her eyes at him in question to his observation.

"Well, of course, you wouldn't be. Why would you be? You must excuse an old man, dear. You see, when you age you tend to become a little forgetful. No. You wouldn't be happy. You are separated from your loved ones and are onboard the ship of your enemy."

"Thank you. I hadn't realized."

"There is no need to snub me, though. I am simply stating the obvious. You could try to make the best of it. You will likely be here for quite a while. I mean, when you're off the ship, you will still be in our company. So, if I were you, I would make an attempt to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Mr. Iroh, that is much easier said then done."

"That is probably true. But you area lady who has faced my nephew without backing down. That shows you don't always take the easy way out. But why listen to me? I am just a senile old man," he shrugged before getting up and joining his nephew at the main table.

* * *

"What were you doing, Uncle?" Prince Zuko asked when his uncle sat down beside him. 

"Me? Oh, nothing. I was just talking to our lovely young guest. She is such wonderful company."

"You've talked with her before?"

"Oh yes. A few times actually. You know, she doesn't seem pleased to be being held ransom by you, Prince Zuko," his uncle smirked humorously. "You know, you could be a bit more kind to her..."

"I've tried!" Zuko snapped.

"Really? Oh. I didn't expect that. Hmm... Are you sure?"

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko sighed, exasperated.

"Well, you don't win a girl by being nice to her once," Iroh stated.

"What? I'm not trying to win her over."

"Whatever you say, Prince Zuko."

After dinner...

Prince Zuko walked out of the mess hall and was about to retire to bed when he saw a shadowy form grasping the edge of the ship tightly, almost as if that person was trying to gain strength from it. The sight intrigued Zuko, but he waited until everyone had left the deck before showing such. So the prince concealed himself in the shadows. When everyone but the other person and himself were gone, the figure began shaking and slid to the ground. Worried that someone on his ship was sick and having convulsions, Zuko rushed forward. But what he found shocked him. The strong, stony Katara was rocked with sobs and clutching her head in her hands. He didn't know what to do. Fortunately, she noticed his presence and stood up quickly. She stood facing him silently, eyes stained with tears.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly.

**Tee hee hee! I thought I'd leave you hanging to be a mean little imp! No, actually, it's pretty late and I have school tomorrow. But I'll update soon, don't worry! Also, I'm totally open for any suggestions you wanna give me! A couple of people have hinted they want Katara and Zuko to get steamy, and they don't have to worry because they WILL be getting it! But I want to know what other people want as well. I'll try to work most of the ideas in somehow! Well, hope you enjoy! I'll be expecting comments and reviews! Don't disappoint me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Katara looked at him, her eyes streaked with emotion. The placcid face that Prince Zuko had grown accustomed to now sparkled with hate, shown with sadness, and was lit up by...illness? Could that really be? Zuko was taken aback to notice the pale green glow in her cheeks. Was Katara sick?

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping toward her, then stepping back again when she tried to squirm further away from him.

"I'm fine. I just...just..." she responded softly, her body swaying.

Zuko lunged forward just in time to catch her falling form. He knew he should rush her to the infirmary, but he couldn't help but stop a moment to take in the wonderful feel of her fragile body in his arms. He had never held anything that was at once both light and solid. He could feel the strength of her muscles, even in her relaxed state. He also noticed, though, the soft weight that defined her as a woman. She was beautiful and light like a bird, but strong and fierce like a tiger. Zuko had never known the emotions he was feeling.

He quickly shook himself out of his reverie and raced to the doctor onboard. He only hoped nothing was seriously wrong with her.

* * *

Katara awoke a few days later to a pounding in her head. "Ohh..." she groaned. What was wrong with her? Oh, God, where was she! Oh, that's right. She was on Prince Zuko's ship. He had captured her less than a week ago. But, if that was true, why did it feel as if it had been much longer? 

"Ah. You are awake," Iroh said as he passed her room.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tiny stars in front of them.

"Don't you know? You've been asleep for almost three days. My nephew and I were very worried."

"What! What happened?"

"Well, according to the doctor we have on the ship, you suffered from an emotional breakdown. I am told such a thing can happen if too many feelings are held inside. The breakdown escalated your heart rate and caused a fever that resulted in your faint. None of us have been able to discover what caused the extended sleep, however."

"Oh," Katara said, a new thought forming in her head. While she was sleeping, dreams had bombarded her. They weren't nightmares or anything, they just seemed so real, like she couldn't get out of them.

"Yes. But how are you feeling now?"

"My head hurts...a lot."

"I see. Well, I shall leave you alone then, so you may rest and feel better."

With that, Iroh left the room. Katara closed her eyes to relieve the pain that having them open was causing her. She thought she'd have a good amount of time, but she soon felt another presence in the room with her. She opened her eyes to see Prince Zuko standing in the corner of her room, almost as if he was guarding her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, letting out a small, snide laugh.

"Watching you."

"What?" Katara asked, pulling her covers a little higher.

"I don't know. I have been having weird dreams and every time I wake up I feel the sudden need to come and watch over you. It's almost like something awful will happen if I don't."

"You are absolutely insane. You know that, don't you?" Katara groaned, shutting her eyes again.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Zuko muttered. Katara smiled in spite of herself.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing. Look, could you please just leave me alone? I promise, the boogyman is not going to come and snatch me up and ruin your little plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"The boogyman is a stupid urban legend...And your plan is to catch Aang..." she said condescendingly.

"Oh, right," Zuko said unconvincingly.

"What now?" Katara asked, loosing her patience.

"Nothing. I mean...nothing."

"Whatever. Could you please leave? I have a horrible headache and I just want to be left alone."

"Ok. I'm sorry," Zuko said leaving.

But Zuko's parting words got Katara thinking. She remembered him saying the same thing before she passed out. Why was he sorry then? And why had she dreamed about him so vividly? She wanted to call for him to come back, but her body disobeyed her thoughts and she fell asleep once more.

* * *

A few hours later, Prince Zuko found himself in Katara's cabin again. This time it wasn't his dreams that had urged him there, but his head. He wanted so much to talk to her, to see if she really was the wonderful person his uncle claimed. He didn't want to forget about her and have his thoughts return to the capture of the Avatar. Zuko loved thepeace he was feeling now that his mind was filled with thoughts of someone other than Aang. So there he was, standing in the corner of Katara's bedroom again, waiting for her to awake and praying that she wouldn't dismiss her this time, because he feared he would not be able to refuse her.

With a start, he saw her eyes slowly open. She turned to him almost automatically.

"Somehow I knew you would be there. What is it exactly you want?" she said, trying and failing to sound hateful.

"I...I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"About what? About everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow...so I have been completely bogged down with homework. Anyone who thinks high school will be fun is so wrong! Yeah, freshman year's ok...but after that they try to smother you w/ hw. Idk, maybe it's a Catholic school thing. Anyway, 3 day weekend and I'm working on this story to keep you all happy. You ready?**

**I thought so...**

**Chapter Eight**

"Um...could you be a little more elaborate?" Katara said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm really not sure. I just feel like I need to tell you...everything."

"Ok..." Katara said, trailing off as she wasn't sure exactly what to say. She decided to persuade him to give her the answer to the question that had been plaguing her mind. "How about you start with why you're sorry."

"I don't know what to say to that," he replied honestly. He wanted to explain to her, but he was unsure how to put into words how he felt. The feelings were so new to him, he was unsure of just about everything.

"Well, you said you wanted to tell me everything, Prince Zuko, but now you seem to be at a loss for words. If you aren't going to explain why you have been acting like such an idiot, then you might as well leave my room. I'm tired."

"I want to tell you everything, I just don't know how to begin."

"The beginning usually works for me," Katara said rather curtly, obviously tiring of his elusiveness.

Zuko sighed long and hard. He just didn't understand the effect this insolent girl had on him. Most other beings would have already been severly reprimanded, but he could not do so with her. He even felt himself inclining to her will at some times. This time was an example, as he took a deep breath and began to tell her his story.

"You already know that my father banished me from the Fire Nation nearly four years ago. It is because of him that I bear this hideous scar. Ever since then, I have strived to become the fiercest warrior in every way. I was determined to win my place in the court back. But that wasn't to happen. Many jealous commanders saw to that. And my father didn't seem to want me still. I had dishonored him and no small act would raise me in his eyes. So I set my sights on the Avatar.

"Everyone told me I was crazy to pursue him. They all thought he was long gone. But I knew that there was an Avatar for every generation and I figured this new one was just a coward, hiding in some distant land. Imagine my surprise when I discoveredhim to be young Aang, amere child. But thatdid not stop me from fighting him; I would bring him back tomy kingdom and prove to my father that Ideserved he and the kingdom. But time after timethe Avatar slipped through my fingers."

"I don't mean to be rude,but I know all this. Or most of it at least," Katara interrupted.

"You recommended starting at the beginning. That is what I'm doing."

"I didn't necessarily mean the very beginning, however."

"I recently devised a plan to lure the Avatar to me," Zuko said, blatantly igoring his captive. "I would capture his love, you, and bring you to my fortress. The Avatar, being the irritatingly intelligent boy he is, would follow us, although some days behind. And when he caught up with us, I would be ready. I would ambush and capture him and bring him to my father and king.

"All of this sounded like the perfect plan a few weeks ago. Now, though, I'm not so sure. It's not that I don't think it will work, it's something else. I just cannot name what. I've been feeling strange things, stirrings almost, deep within me. These things have not been the normal things I feel- hate, anguish, angst, and anger. It's something very new. I don't know how else to explain it. It's an wonderful, and still yet awful feeling. And it leaves me thinking about you a good deal of the time. I think it has something to do with you, and that scares me. That could ruin everything."

* * *

Katara just looked at the prince as she felt her cheeks start to burn. The way he was speaking was so mesmerizing. His sharp, harsh voice was soft and sweet sounding. And the way he was describing how he felt made it sound like he was falling in love with her. Katara knew she ought to feel repulsed, and on some degree she sort of was. But it wasn't the repulsion she should have been feeling, what little there actually was. She felt sorry for him, and she suddenly had the overpowering urge to hug him. That was the thought that repulsed her, that she could let herself be melted by some arrogant fire bender. By the enemy. 

Prince Zuko looked up and into her eyes. What Katara saw there stunned her. The hate and pride she normally met there were gone, or at least pushed back by something far more light. She felt her lips curl in a soft smile despite herself. And she feltan airy feeling in the pit of her stomach when he returned the favor. Embarrassed, she looked away. And, unknown to her downcast eyes, so did he.

It was a moment before their silence was broken. And the intrusion was not made by either of them. Iroh stood at the door, clearing his throat to get their attention. They gave it to him, eager to have something to do that was less awkward then their previous actions.

"Prince Zuko, the captain needs you," the elderly man said, a slight smirk on his face, like he knew something the two young people did not.

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko said, standing and moving to leave the room. When he reached the doorway he turned and looked at Katara and gave an unsure smile, his mouth out of practice in the action.

Katara gave him a smile also, and as his cheeks burned crimson, as did hers. When she caught herself at this she wondered vehemently, _What is wrong with me?_

**Ok, my devoted fans. Sorry again this took so long. I hope it doesn't happen again but I make no promises. Now, since you've had such a long time to wait for this, I expect many, many reviews telling me what you think (even if they are just rants about my lengthy break from writing). You know you love me!**

**Now review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. So it's been a while again. I am soooo sorry. My computer crashed and I had to start this on my uncle's computer when I finally couldn't take it anymore. All is well again though and I have a computer!You have no idea how inconvenientlife is without it.Iwas going mental.Anyway...I guess some of you misunderstood me, I'm not a freshman, I'm a sophmore-it's hard. LOL. Anyway, thank you for your lovely comments. They boost my ego and make me want to write more. So if you want lengthier chapters...I think I'll need to be inspired...**

**Chapter Nine**

Katara sat stunned after Prince Zuko left the room. She was so confused by her thoughts that she could barely sort them out. She was feeling things that should have been forbidden. No, were forbidden. He was the enemy, the one person in the world she could hate without remorse. But quite suddenly she was no longer feeling hate. It was strange how quickly her dislike turned to something else. She didn't want to call it love. She knew she wasn't in love. A person couldn't fall in love so swiftly, could they? _Of course not_, she told herself. She felt sorry for him. That was it. She felt sorry for a young man so scorned by his own family and outcast by his own kingdom. That was it. That was absolutely it! But then, why did it feel like maybe a little bit more?

"I'm just being stupid," she thought aloud. "There is no way the prince could actually feel something very special for me. In the very least not something as sacred as love. And who am I kidding that I could love him? What, someone shows they actually have a heart and I instantly feel affection? That's crazy. It took me forever to fall for Aang. Well, I guess I didn't really fall..."

Katara threw herself onto her bed and attempted to clear her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, thoughts still battled for examination in her head. Exhausted from trying, she stood up to take a walk around the ship. She reasoned that would bring her a little bit of peace.

So Katara shuffled out of her room and to the ship deck. She just walked around aimlessly, not caring where her feet carried her, relishing the feel of the heated rays of the sun on her face and the warm breeze that was constantly bringing her the scent of flower blossoms. The day was perfect and she could feel her worries starting to slip away, or at least pool at the back of her mind.

She noticed some of the ship's crewmen standing together talking and meandered over to talk to them. She suddenly felt bad for all of her earlier thoughts. She was going to be stuck amongst these people for a while, she might as well socialize with them a bit. So she did. She talked with them for a good hour at least and learned things she never would have imagined. They were really quite an astonishing group of people. They might not be brilliant people, but she realized that they were intelligent in their own way. And they were funny and courageous as well. Katara especially enjoyed Ling, a tall, beefy, middle-aged man who had kept telling her about his three children and wife back home.

After long, though, the crew had to get to their work and Katara was left to her own devices again. She shuffled around the ship, avoiding the thoughts that were now begging to be looked at. Suddenly, she looked around, with the feeling that she was being watched. Her eyes wandered to the enclosed area that looked over the deck, which was wear the captain often was, steering the vessel. Their she observed Zuko quickly turning away, as if he'd been the one watching her. _Hmm..._, she thought.

Later that evening...

Katara sat on her bed, writing in the journal she had beggedIroh to get her. Being the kind old man he was, he had quickly complied. She had taken to writing all of her thoughts into it. Had she read over anything she had written, she would have realized how much she was starting to fall for the prince. Her earlier writings were full of complaints of being on the ship, worries of her brother and Aang, and longing for home. Now she wrote of how things were getting much better, how beautiful the weather was, how Zuko wasn't a bad person like people thought, and other thoughts like that. She was becoming much more optimistic, and her journal was showing it. That day's entry did have some worries expressed, however. Katara wrote of the complications in her heart. She wrote that she felt as if she could be falling for Zuko and that she wondered if he felt the same. She expressed worry about what Aang and her brother would think. She ended it, however with: _I am probably just being silly, though. I couldn't have romantic feelings for Prince Zuko, and I know he could never feel anything more than hate for me._

She was in denial.

Katara looked lazily outside, wondering what time it was. Someone on the crew had decided that with the difference of the daylight, a gong would better serve to warn the ship's occupents that it was time for dinner. So, with nothing to do until the gong, Katara lay down and thought. She found she was doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

Prince Zuko was in his chamber, trying in vain to meditate. He had proven himself a fool that day. How could he have spilled out to that girl all of what he felt? She must have thought he was an idiot! Never, never had he let himself lose grip on his emotions. He had always kept himself stoic until that day. The worst part was that he hadn't even realized he felt those things until they were out of his mouth. And then he couldn't deny them! They were always facing him now. The way his heart sped up when he saw her. The way his ears tuned into her voice, even when she wasn't speaking (or even looking) at him. The way his arms always yearned to touch her, even if only for a moment. But he could not let her know that! It would ruin everything he had strived for the last few years! And what about his quest for the Avatar? He hadn't even thought about him lately! _How_? he thought to himself, _How could one girl change things so swiftly_? 

_Ggggoooonnnngggg! Ggggoooonnnngggg! Ggggoooonnnngggg!_ Rang out the gong. It was thankfully time for dinner. Maybe a warm meal would clear his mind. One grand consolation at least, was that they would soon be home. The days were longer and the weather warmer. And the scent of flowers was continually in the air. Zuko always felt better at his "fortress away from home". It wasn't as nice as the Palace, but as he was banned from there, it was as good as he could do.

Zuko sat down a few minutes later atan empty table. He liked to be alone as much as possible. At least that's what he told himself. So he sat their, quietly eating his food. Then Iroh plopped down loudly next to him. The old man was the only one that refused to allow the prince peace at mealtime. He claimed it was not right to see Zuko eat alone, that it would make him look antisocial. Well, so what? Zuko was antisocial.

"So. Am I to assume you finally expressed your feelings to Miss Katara?" Uncle Iroh asked nonchallantly.

"What! Why would you say that! I have no feelings toward her. She is simply a pawn in my plan for capturing the Avatar. Feelings for her," he chuckled, "how absurd."

"I see. So if the Avatar and her brother were to rescue her and escape, you would feel nothing. You would not miss her."

"Exactly. I would be very angry that the Avatar escaped me, that's all. But he will not, so I suppose that is not a valid situation."

"Of course. Purely hypothetical."

**Well, it's finally up. CHAPTER NINE! I hope everyone liked it, but it not feel free to tell me. I am open to any comments you have to give me, good or no. I'll get to writing Ch. 10 ASAP!**

**You know what to do now!**

**(And in case you don't know what to do...REVIEW!) LOL, you know you love me... 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok? So how is everyone? Good I hope! Well, there's not really any other introduction for this chapter, since it hasn't been _that_ long since the last one! So here you go...**

**Chapter Ten**

Aang and Suko had been looking for Katara for more than two weeks. No one in any of the villages they had visited had seen her or heard news about her. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the planet. But the boys knew better than that. If Prince Zuko hadn't taken her, someone else had. Although, who else would feel the need to abduct her was a mystery to the young men. They weren't really focused on the whys, though, but the whos.

After riding around from village to village, and solving the people's problems who lived there, the boys settled down on the coast of one ocean or another to stay the night. They were tired, they couldn't ignore or deny that fact any longer. So they landed Appa and began to set up camp for the night. Aang was designated the task of collecting branches for a fire. He departed slowly and forlornly from his friend and started off into the wilderness surrounding the small beach they had landed on. He tried to stay focused on the task at hand, but he couldn't do it. His head was too full and he was too young for the wide range of emotions he was feeling. The amount of stress was beginning to be too much, so he dropped the bundle of branches he had found, stripped off his clothes, and ran to the water. Aang let himself just coast through the waves, trying to clear his head. Trying to get her face to leave his mind, if only for a moment.

As his eyes closed, pictures of Katara rushed past like snapshots. There she was sleeping softly not long after they first met. There she was just beginning to master her water bending skill. There she was kissing him. She just kept appearing in his mind like she was imprinted on his brain! Aang threw himself under the water and swam down, down, further and further into the water. He kept swimming deeper into the black nothing until he could feel the pressure on his head. That was what he wanted; the sweet relief of the one he loved, even if it was replaced by an annoying pound. Was it possible to love someone too much?

Aang sent out a burst of air and soared out of the water and into the sky. _Ahh_, he thought to himself happily. He had begun to forget how wonderful it felt to be free. Ever since Katara disappeared, he had become quite serious and devoted only to the cause of finding her. His normally carefree self had been discarded for the time being. But then, as he thought of it, he had been pretty serious even before his girlfriend disappeared. He just loved her so deeply and wanted her so much. For the last week or two before her disappearance, she had begun to grow sort of distant. She kissed him less often and less passionately. At first he wondered if his thoughts of her being The One for him, the only one he was meant to love, were wrong. But he soon discarded the idea, more out of dislike for it then for lack of evidence, however. He chocked it up to Katara wanting to take the relationship to the next level. When he mentioned that, though, she seemed to balk. Aang just assumed she was nervous and maybe not ready, because even though she was two years older than him didn't mean she was ready to make love.

Floating on the surface of the water, Aang began to drift closer and closer to the shore. Before long he found himself laying nude on a sandy bank. He got up lazily and bent the water to rinse him off. It didn't occur to him until he saw a pretty green bottle sticking out of the sand that he hadn't directly thought of Katara for a good half hour at least. He gave a strange triumphant whoop and blasted the bottle out of the sand that held it. He noticed at once that there was a note enclosed in it. Aang realized that the note was likely private and not for his eyes, but he popped off the stopper and pulled it out anyway. His eyes immediately bulged when he read it, for it said:

_Dear Aang,_

_I'm not sure when and if you'll find this, but I thought I had to try to contact you. Prince Zuko has me on his ship. It's ok, though, I'm not hurt. I've actually been treated quite well, really. I've had better food than I have in a while! But enough of me making light of the situation. I'm still being held captive. It's been four days and I have no idea where we are. I can tell you that it is very warm. I haven't seen any land for over a day, but the last piece I saw had palm trees and white sandy beaches. I don't know if that will help you find me, but I hope it does. Tell Sokka I'm alright,because I know he worries about me. I love and miss you both so much._

_Until I see you two again,_

_Katara _

Aang's heart leapt and he took off for Sokka immediately. He only noticed when he was almost to his friend that he was completely naked, and had to take offback in the other direction for his clothes.Once he wascovered he took offonce more and found Sokka.

"Sokka! Sokka, look what I just found! It was sticking up out of the sand and I knew I shouldn't read it, but I read it anyway, and oh! Thank the gods I did! It's from Katara! She's-"

"Aang, shut up. You're talking so fast I can barely understand what you're saying. Give me the letter and I'll see for myself," Sokka said, irritated but amused at his younger friend.

* * *

Sokka took the letter and read it quickly, twice. He wanted to be sure that it was indeed his sister that wrote it, not Zuko as a farce. 

"So it is that fire bending scum that has her. I knew it. Well, Aang, we're heading south as soon as the sun rises in the morning. I would prepare us tonight, but I don't think any of us are fit for the journey. Let's get a quick bite and then go to sleep. I don't want any delays."

Aang agreed and went to sit by the fire that Sokka had prepared, knowing full well that Aang would probably get sidetracked. The boys ate quickly and went off to bed, but sleep wouldn't come as quickly for Sokka as it obviously had for Aang. For, as Aang lay snoring, Sokka couldn't help but wonder what was happening on that boat. He and his sister fought constantly, but he still knew her better than anyone, even Aang. He knew that she wouldn't speak so lightly of her situation even if she wanted to pacify their fears. An ill word or ten towards Prince Zuko would have slipped out of her. He wondered if they had her drugged, or worse, if they had her brainwashed. However, an idea that was partly even worse edged into his mind. What if she was starting to fall for the fire prince? He knew it was an impossible pairing, but he had long watched the looks the prince gave his sister. Katara of course was blind to them, not realizing her own beauty, but Sokka saw them. He knew that Zuko held some form of affection for the girl, but he didn't know how much. He also knew that Katara was confused about love and her feelings for Aang, and was therefore much more likely to naively fall in love with another. And in addition, he was probably the only man on the ship anywhere near her age, and people reacted out of character when put in close quarters. The idiot prince might even appear appealing to her...

Sokka knew all this, and was not naive like Aang. He knew that sometimes you had to expect the worse, but he knew also that he would not tell his friend his theory. If it was true, it would kill him. If it wasn't, it would still eat him up till he knew. No, Sokka would bare the burden of this knowlege alone. And with that thought, he fell into a troubled sleep plagued with visions of his sister in the arms of their enemy. He stayed that way till dawn.

"Aang, wake up," Sokka told his friend.

"Is it dawn already?" Aang yawned, his old character apparently back now that they knew where Katara was.

"Yes. Hurry up, we need to pack and leave now. We have no idea where Zuko's fortress is and it might takes months to find out. We don't have time to dawdle."

"Ah, Sokka, don't worry quite so much. At least we know she's safe. And we know who she's with. Granted," the Avatar frowned, "that's not necessarily a good thing. But at least we know she's safe. And he won't hurt her if he is using her as bait. Right?" he asked a bit uncertainly.

"Of course, that's right. But I personally don't want her in the arms-er hands-of the enemy for any longer than absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, that's true. Let's get packin'! Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that thing about 'the arms of the enemy'?"

"Nothing. I totally meant hands."


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so I know the last chapter was pretty boring, but we haven't heard from Aang or Zukko in a while and I thought you might want an update on them and what was going on in their minds. Also, they obviously needed to find the bottle, so I couldn't skip out of that chapter. I have some nice thoughts going on right now, though, so things should be moving along in the story a little faster now. Anyway, enough of my rambling on…you want the story!

Chapter Eleven

Katara was lying on her bed, not really sleeping, but still totally out of it when she felt the ship start to slow down. Was it possible they were getting ready to land? She threw herself off the bed and took the steps to the deck three at a time. When she reached the open air, she saw that they were getting to be very near a mass of land, but she didn't see anything other than a jungle. Where was the prince's massive fortress? Was there going to be no one to greet them?

Katara felt vaguely disappointed. She had expected some sort of event to take place. I mean, certainly the welcoming of a prince is celebrated in most places? But then she remembered what he told her on that day that he was acting so strangely. He had said something about being banished and that was why he wanted Aang. Still, some greeting would have been nice. It wasn't everyday you were in the company of royalty…

"Miss Katara?" an aged voice asked.

Katara turned away from the sight of land to look at the familiar face of Iroh. "Yes?" she asked.

"As you have noticed, we're coming up on land. You may want to go gather what you have quickly. No," he said, noticing the look on her face, "there won't be anyone to get them for you. Prince Zuko's home is deep within the forest, to prevent people finding him of course."

"Oh," Katara responded lamely. "But then, how are my brother and Aang supposed to get to it if they can't find it?"

Iroh just smiled and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. Katara couldn't tell if he really didn't know or what was going on behind that kind face of his. Sometimes Katara just couldn't figure out that old man. He seemed to be on her side as much as Zuko's, but then, he often seemed to withhold information from his nephew too. He was a complete mystery to her.

Katara squinted her eyes at the man for a moment or two longer before turning with a note of exasperation and heading to retrieve what little possessions she had. She was already wearing her blue traveling clothes that she always wore, as well as her mother's necklace. The only things she needed to get were the set of spare clothes she was given, comb, and spare shoes.

She noticed as she was gathering her things and making her bed (out of habit and restlessness more than anything) that although she was very happy to be getting off the huge boat and onto solid land, she was even more nervous of entering that enormous jungle with only her so-called enemies to guide her. But then again, she didn't exactly consider many of her "enemies" as such. Some were even almost her friends. Ling, for example, and his friends, and Iroh, and maybe…just maybe…the prince himself. But just like always, when that thought surfaced in her mind, she pushed it away quickly and focused on something else. This time it was the state of her hair. It was to her butt before she was kidnapped, but over the last couple of weeks it seemed to have grown quite a bit more. She could sit on it now.

Katara jumped at a knock on her door and rushed over to open it, slightly unsteady on her feet for some reason.

"Miss Katara, I've been sent to escort you to the deck," a boy of maybe twelve told her bashfully. He was looking at her in that strange way that many young men had been lately. It seemed to her that her seventeenth birthday had marked the point where the male sex thought it was ok to stare at her like she was livestock on show.

"Ok," she said, not sure how she was supposed to respond to such formality. "But I don't see why I can't walk up the stairs myself," she added just as she stumbled onto her bed when she tried to grab her stuff.

"Because you've been on the boat for so long a time and aren't used to it, you're going to be very clumsy for a while without the constant motion," the boy said.

"Oh. In that case," she said, pulling her hair on top of her head and taking his arm.

She let him lead her up to the deck. She marveled at how well everyone else was handling the whole "without constant motion" thing. It made her feel terribly inept, something she had always hated to feel. Obviously, she was suddenly in a worse mood.

Zuko watched as Katara came nearer. He now had to watch her very inconspicuously, though, as Iroh seemed to be reading right through his act. He couldn't stop thinking about how adorable she looked right then. She had lost some confidence, being unable to steadily walk, and it was amazing the effect it had on her. It seemed like since she had less confidence in one area, she had more in others. She kept her head sky high as she walked, and let off an air of self assurance, even though she was nearly tripping on her face. It was reassuring to Zuko to see that the powerfully strong young women did indeed have faults and flaws. It made him feel a little less unworthy.

Suddenly Katara was almost next to him and Zuko quickly averted his eyes. Not that it would do much good pretending anymore. Not after what he did in her room. He still was angry at himself for losing his self control that day.

"So what now?" Katara asked his uncle when she reached where they stood. "I'm not going to have to be blindfolded when I'm lead into the jungle am I?" she said, trying to make light of it, but Zuko noticed a hint of fear in her voice.

His uncle looked at him. "No," he said, "But you'll have to swear not to send off anymore unauthorized notes to your companions."

She looked at him silently for a moment, as if weighing her options. He knew that it was a difficult choice to make. But he also knew that she wasn't naïve enough to think that he would let her right anyway. He was right in his thinking, for she soon nodded and swore that she wouldn't write a word without approval from him or Iroh.

"Then I say we get a start, how about you, Nephew?"

"Yes. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Exactly how long?" Katara asked him, speaking to him directly for the first time since their discussion.

"About two days."

"Ok."

"Why? Would a longer trip wear out your weak legs?" Zuko asked, smirking in a way he hoped was not exactly playful, but wasn't offensive either.

"No! I just wanted to know. Excuse me if I like to be informed about how I'm going to be spending my next couple of days," she said scornfully, and he realized the smirk must not have come off the way he'd hoped.

The three descended the long set of stairs that had extended from the side of the ship in a row, followed by the crew and a few boys that must have been servants. Zuko noticed that Iroh had a look of one lost in thought and a furrowed brow. That was never good. His uncle thought a good deal, but whenever that expression struck him, he was usually scheming, and normally against Zuko. It wasn't that his uncle ever tried to hurt him, but the old man had a strange sense of humor and was constantly trying to make Zuko realize himself and learn some lesson or another. Who knew what the old kook was planning now.

Well, there you all go. That should hold you over for a little bit. I have a bunch of tests this week because it's the end of term, but I'll update in a few days, I promise! I hope you all are still enjoying the story. I can't read your minds, though, you know! If you have anything to say, anything that you think I did wrong, right, or something you think should or shouldn't happen, let me know. I love to read your reviews and they really help me, believe it or not! J Everyone one of them is read and considered, even if I haven't responded to them (I'm going to try and start doing that more). Ok, well I think that's it. Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Katara continued to put on the defensive whenever Zuko uttered a single word. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She wasn't in a bad mood-she talked just as sweetly as ever to Iroh. Zuko couldn't help wondering if it was because of what he said. He had been wondering how she took it, maybe she was showing him now. If that was the case, he didn't know how to feel or respond. He was used to getting his way. But then, he wasn't used to caring what someone thought. So many changes were occurring in his life.

Iroh called for a ten minute break.

They had been on the move for more than an hour now and were making good time. If they continued at the pace they were going, with minimal breaks, they might get to their destination in only a little more than a day. Of course, Iroh would call more breaks than necessary, so Zuko had no idea why he was calculating in his head. He could control the others with them, but not his uncle. That was like looking a gift horse in the face, the results were never favorable.

Zuko looked over at Katara. She was sitting on a log, wiping sweat off of her face. It took him a moment to process why she seemed to be so much hotter than the rest of them. He had almost forgotten that she was used to much cooler climates until then. She had been around for such a while that his brain was beginning to dismiss some information about her-such as her connection with his enemy. How long _had_ they been in the same company? It had to have been about three weeks at least by then. He walked over to her again and was about to say something apologetic when Iroh stepped in front of him and told him he was done with his break.

The prince squinted his eyes at him in concentration. Something was definitely up. He only wished he knew what it was.

Katara heard Iroh call that they should get going again and got up. She wasn't really tired, no truly. She was just hot, unbearably hot. This weather was a lot warmer without the breeze from the boat. Not to mention, she still was having trouble walking normal. And she was feeling cranky for reasons unknown to her. She wasn't "due" to feel that way. Although, the guilt she felt for not telling Aang how she felt and now not totally hating being with the fire nation people was really starting to wear on her to the point that it ached. She guessed that could be what was wrong with her. And she was probably taking it out on Zuko. She couldn't help it though. A part of her felt like it was his fault because he was supposed to be easier to hate.

* * *

"Child? Are you sure you're alright?" Iroh asked for the fourth time since they started out.

"Yes. I'm fine," she answered with a twinge of irritation in her voice. "I'm just not used to the weather. That's all."

"If you're absolutely sure," the old man said, observing her with a frown. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and walked off.

Katara could tell she had offended him somewhat, as he had never been anything but nice to her, but she really couldn't help it. It was as if she had lost all sense of herself. Her emotions, words, thoughts, and actions were all out of character and totally treacherous. She felt betrayed by herself.

Lost in her thoughts, Katara didn't notice Iroh walk over to the crew and begin discussing something with many hand gesticulations. It seemed that whatever plan Zuko had been suspecting he had was being revealed to the other members of the fire nation. Had she been paying any attention at all, she would have noticed that Prince Zuko was also excluded from the conversation.

Later that night...

Katara was glad that they were stopping to make camp. She wasn't bothered by not having a tent or anything. She felt relatively safe with the others and knew they wouldn't try anything. Sleeping under the stars also made her feel sort of nostalgic for the way things were before she was captured. She, Sokka, and Aang sitting by the fire with millions of stars above them. The thought made her realize that she did indeed miss her family, and some uncalled for tears leapt into her eyes. She quickly cast her gaze down so that no one would notice, and quietly ate her rice and vegetables.

She finished eating and got up right away to go to bed. She was tired, she would admit that. But she was also overcome with emotion and needed to find a place to be alone.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara get up away from the fire and retire to bed early. She looked upset and worn. He wished he could ask her what was wrong. He knew he should be wondering why he cared, but he already sort of knew and was tired of worrying about the consequences of that. He had tried to stop feeling what he was, but it wasn't working and frankly, he was tired of trying. He sat around the warmth for a little while longer, staring into the flames like he always did when he wanted to become calm (fire was a form of his meditation), then he got up also and went to bed in his bag, far from her.

That morning, Zuko awoke to find the sun shining brightly on him. That was weird, normally they would rise before the sun was very far in its rising to get a good start. "Great," he mumbled to himself, assuming someone had overslept. But then his eyes adjusted to the light and he noticed something else. Something horribly wrong. The camp was empty. There was not one other sleeping bag! They left him! Zuko felt his face contort into a look of complete disbelief and rage. He knew his uncle was up to something, but what on earth was this about!

"I see you've taken in our surroundings," a light voice said.

He turned his head and saw Katara sitting by the remnants of the fire with her bag by her feet. She was looking at him with a forlorn look on her face. Did she know that he wasn't very sure of the way back without one of the servants who had lived there for so long guiding him?

"I can't believe they've left without us. How could they do that! I'm their leader!"

Katara didn't answer, she just shrugged...and smiled a little.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing, I just find it funny that such a powerful leader and bender has been deserted by his entire camp."

"Don't start," he warned testily.

"Oh, don't worry. I know for a fact that they are completely petrified by you. I personally think your uncle had something to do with this. I don't think he would have let them leave the two of us if it wasn't his idea."

"I agree with you one hundred percent," he said in a kind of low, guttural growl.

At that, Katara couldn't help herself. She laughed out loud.

**And aren't you all proud? I've been updating pretty quickly lately! Don't get tooooooo awfully used to it, though. Finals start next week, so I probably won't come within a mile of the computer. When Christmas break comes I'll be faithful again, though. Thanks! Don't forget to tell me what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

So yeah, not much need for an intro. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and to say that the last chapter was basically what leads into the whole Zutara relationship. But then, most of you already guessed that, didn't you...

Chapter Thirteen

"What are you laughing at?" Zuko asked with more wonder in his voice than anger, although the anger was present. Zuko was not one who enjoyed being laughed at.

"Nothing," Katara said, trying to hide her smile, "it's just the way you said that last thing. You sounded so...like a caveman or something."

Zuko wasn't sure how to respond to that. She thought he sounded like a caveman? What the heck did that mean? He had no idea what she was talking about. "Well at least you're in a better mood today," he said irately.

"Yes, well one of should be at least, and it's certainly not you."

"Of course it's not me! My uncle and my crew left me in the middle of the jungle with you, and you're likely to run off and get yourself killed trying to get away from me. So then I'm going to have you as my responsibility. And! In all honesty," he said, realizing she'd find out one way or another, "I have NO idea how to get to my home!"

Katara's smug look changed drastically. "You have no idea?"

"None."

"What! How can you not know how to get to your own HOME!"

"It has been my home for less than five years, and I'm never there! REMEMBER! I hunt your boyfriend for pretty much a living!"

"That's no excuse for having no sense of direction!" Katara screamed.

"I have a sense of direction!" he spat indignantly. "You don't know this jungle. It changes," he said, slightly more calmly as he was trying to calm down.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, intrigue showing in her voice.

"I mean just that. It changes. The trees move, Katara. You can figure out the general direction you plan on heading, but the trees will try their damnedest to put themselves in your way to mess you up. That's why we chose this place for my fortress. Anyone we don't want coming will likely never find the place. I guess I never thought about myself not being with a map!" he said, the anger toward his uncle rearing up again, just as vicious as before.

"What good would a map do you in that case?"

"There are certain landmarks that don't move. There's a cave, an old burial place, and a lake, to name a few. And the trees have been taught to respect someone with a map more than one without. They would have been taught to respect certain people, but they are unable to recognize faces. They can see the form, and the map if it's there, but people are always faceless."

"That's so strange," Katara said, her anger apparently gone now.

"I guess. I'm fairly used to the idea by now." Zuko took a deep, calming breath and then said, "Well I guess we should clean up what's left of this camp and head out on our way."

* * *

Katara looked around at the trees as she destroyed what was left of the fire. She couldn't believe that right at that moment the trees were probably looking at her as well. She had thought she knew so much about the strangeness of the world because of all of her traveling, but this was just more proof that the world was a vast and wonderful place. There were so many things she still wanted to see and do. She couldn't help but wonder how long she was going to be stuck in the Prince's fortress waiting for Aang and Sokka to fall into his trap. 

"Are you ready?" the prince asked, surprising her from behind.

"Yeah. I guess so. Do you have any idea how we're going to do this?" she asked, unable to hide the worry from her voice.

Zuko just looked at her for a moment and she had no idea what was going on behind that scarred, but surprisingly handsome face. Katara noticed then, for the first time in all the time she had been in his presence that his scar had faded quite a bit. It was still there, but far more faintly. It was now more like the color of a pink carnation, instead of a red rose.

"I have some idea."

Katara watched him take the lead out of their campsite and wondered if he really did.

Sighing, she followed him. She knew that this was going to be an adventure she would likely not forget. I mean really, how many people could say that they were once lost in the jungle with the Fire Nation Prince? Katara bet that not many could.

Three hours later, Katara was beginning to get exhaustingly tired. She was determined not to say anything, though. Her pride was one that rivaled the prince's. She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't prove that she was weaker than he. Even though her legs were killing her and all she wanted was to…

"Ow!" Katara cried out in pain as she tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground a foot at least. She lay on the ground, clutching her knee and trying desperately not to cry when Zuko came over to see what the problem was.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I tripped over that stupid tree root!" she exclaimed in pain-induced rage.

Zuko looked around for the root she was speaking of but couldn't seem to see it. "Where is it?"

"Right there," she said, pointing. But it wasn't there. Well, it was, but it was low on the ground, almost submerged in the earth. "What?"

"I told you, the trees move," her captor said, holding out his hand to help her off the ground. "Did you think I was lying?"

"No," she answered in disbelief. "I just didn't fully comprehend. I thought-but I was wrong. They _move_, move."

Zuko just looked at her, an amused look on his face. Katara thought she even saw the makings of a smile. It was the first smile he had given her since the day he sat by her bedside. Katara couldn't help herself. She felt the sides of her mouth curl up into a smile as well, a bigger smile though, of course. Their smiles got wider and wider until they were laughing. Neither truly knew why, but the ringing of their laughter greatly lightened the atmosphere between the two. It was the first time Katara had laughed in a while, and it had been an even longer time since Zuko had.

"Do you want to stop here for a little while?" Zuko asked after their laughter finally died.

"That sounds good. Only, what are we going to eat? I'm starving."

"I'm not sure. The lake is the third landmark we'll pass, and we haven't even made it to the first. So, I have no idea."

"You really don't know much lately, do you?" Katara asked, friendly hassling in her voice.

"Honestly, I don't."

"I was kidding, you know," Katara said when she noticed that he was completely serious and even a little somber.

"I know you were. I'm not."

"What's wrong?" asked Katara. She was starting to become worried. She didn't know what the deal was, but things between them had changed suddenly. Only an hour before the air between them was tense, awkward, and strained. Now it was comfortable and friendly, like it would have been with her brother or Aang. She could sense his inner turmoil and wanted him to confide in her. She thought she could sort of sense what it was about though….and that just increased her need for him to tell her…

Isn't it amazing what laughter can do? I don't know about you, but I've been in a situation where your worst enemy can become your best friend with just a little bit of laughing together…So just imagine what could be in store for these two!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter Fourteen

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes. He could tell that she was worried about something. Him maybe? He couldn't tell exactly what about, but the worry was there for sure. He knew that he could tell her what was going on inside him, but he still didn't even know for sure. And what he did know, well he wasn't ready to share that until he knew…more about Katara. "Nothing," he told her softly. "Come on, lets go look for berries or nuts, or whatever food there is in this place."

Katara just shrugged his shoulders at him before walking off. The prince contemplated following her, but he thought better of it. If she walked off alone, she probably wanted to be alone, right? And he didn't want to push her away any. No, he finally admitted to himself, he wanted to pull her to him. He wanted to wrap his strong, muscular arms around her small body and press his rough lips to her soft ones. There was no denying it anymore, he realized. She was all he could think about. He couldn't even escape her in his dreams, for there he thought of her even more.

"Food," he reminded himself out loud, banishing thoughts of his incriminating dreams. Then he went in search of whatever fruits the island had to offer. He was delighted to find that he didn't have to search long. Only a few feet from where they had decided to rest stood a pineapple tree. He climbed it as quickly as he could and tossed down as many as he could reach, because he had no idea when they would make it to the lake and be able to fish. He dropped from the tree and walked back to where they were going to rest for a while, his arms full of pineapples.

"Katara," he called, "I have food."

No answer came. He tried again, "Katara! I have something for us to eat! Oh please don't be lost," he added more quietly.

Still, Prince Zuko heard no reply. He stuffed the fruit into his sleeping bag, grabbed both his and Katara's sleeping bags and headed off in the direction Katara had gone. All the while he was praying that she was ok. He hoped that she didn't go too far. He also reprimanded himself for letting her go off on her own in the first place. His thoughts were too focused on not annoying her that he had completely forgotten that the jungle would only too gladly sweep her away into its depths.

An hour later, Prince Zuko was starting to fret. He had been calling for the girl, but had heard nothing in return. He didn't even want to think about the possibilities. Actually, he almost hoped that she was trying to run away from him, because that would mean she was just ignoring him, that she was alive. Images of her trapped in a corner with a jaguar advancing toward her continued to haunt his mind.

"KATARA!" he bellowed into the jungle, hoping and praying for a response. "Just a small response," he mumbled.

"Ugh…"

"Katara?" he asked, looking around for the source of the moan he heard.

"Ugh…"

Again, Zuko looked around. He could hear the low whine or moan that someone was making, and he assumed it was Katara, but he couldn't locate where it was coming from. It was close though, so close.

"Katara, if that's you, moan again. I'm looking for you."

"Ugh…I'm…right…h…here…"

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed, following her voice and finding her on the ground, her head resting on a rock. By the look of it, she had fallen and struck her head on the rock, leaving her temporarily unconscious. Zuko knelt down and picked her head up, putting it gently on his lap to examine it. Yes-there was a small speckling of blood on both her head and the rock.

"Did you fall?" he asked, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"Yeah…I think I slipped…or something. Then everything…went black."

"Do you think you can get up? Or do you need to continue lying down for a while longer?"

"I…I'll try to…stand."

"Are you sure? You still sound pretty out of it. Maybe you should stay still for a minute or two. You know, just until you can form sentences without pausing."

"If you…think so…"

"Well, I just think that might be for the best."

"Ok."

Zuko looked down at her, amazed at how she looked even more beautiful in her haze. Her eyes looked misted and glazed over, almost like one under the effects of opium. Her hair was pulled back like it almost invariably was, but some stray strands had escaped the bind and were scattered around her face. She looked like an angel, and Zuko couldn't help it. He moved aside one of the loose hairs and leaned down slowly, so slowly it was like he was barely moving. When he was just an inch or two from his lips, he stopped himself. No, she was out of it. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of her situation, not even for an innocent kiss. He pulled away and waited for her to show some sign that the fiery Katara was back.

* * *

Katara felt as if some heavy blanket were taken off of her suddenly. Her body no longer felt like it was confined under something, and her eyes didn't seem to look through a veil anymore. She blinked slowly and looked up into the eyes of the Fire Prince. "Hi," she said, the word sounding funny the way she said it.

He smiled at her, "Hi. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. I fell," she told him, to explain why she was on the ground and probably looking like an idiot.

"I know, you told me."

"What? I told you just now. What do you mean?" Katara asked him, completely confused.

"You told me already, about fifteen minutes ago. You were acting pretty strange, I didn't think you really knew what you were saying. But I had gathered before then that you fell."

"I-what? I don't remember even seeing you until just a minute ago," she said, still feeling confused. She scratched her head and felt dried blood, "Eww." She also felt Zuko's leg underneath her. She sat up quickly, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. I moved your head to my lap to get you off that rock. Come on, since you can sit up you can probably stand and maybe even walk. We need to get you someplace to wash that," he said calmly, indicating her head.

"Where? I thought we were really far from the lake."

"We are. But there are other, smaller, bodies of water that should suffice."

"I can heal it myself, you know. I'm a healer as well as a bender," she told him, the thought just then occurring to her.

"Oh. Well, do you need any help?"

"No. Well, actually, can you help me stand up?"

"Yes, of course," he said, holding out his hand for her to take after he stood up himself.

Katara took his hand and was shocked to feel what seemed to be a bolt of electricity run from his hand to hers. She let go instinctively and almost fell, but the prince reached out with amazing reflexes and pulled her back to him. She clung to him for a moment, still not feeling steady, not to mention still recovering from that amazing feeling his skin had with hers. Her arms were still tingling where he was touching them, and her breast was almost aflame where it was resting upon his own. She looked up at him, very slowly, and saw in his eyes that he was feeling the same sensation. Her arms seemed to move of their own free will, out from underneath his, and toward his shoulders, until they were around his neck.

"I guess I can't walk quite yet," she said softly, her face tilted up toward his.

Ha! So what do you all think of that! I know it's going slowly, and some of you are getting impatient. But….if I went too fast the rest of you would complain that it's out of character. And you would be right. So here's Chapter 14 for you all, I hope you liked it! And don't forget to leave me a review! I love to write and would probably continue even if you didn't, but do you _really _want to risk it?

By the way, Scraper, since you're so concerned with things being culturally correct and characteristically correct, I added the opium thing for you.

Until the next chapter (which probably won't be up until Wednesday or so)…..


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I had finals and then the Christmas rush sort of consumed me! I'm sure you know how it is, the wrapping, and family coming over all the time, and of course friends…can't forget those. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the wait. Thanks for reviewing, too, to those who have!

Happy Holidays!

Chapter 15

Katara continued to gaze into Zuko's eyes. She began to lose all thoughts in her head but one. _Kiss me_, her brain almost screamed. No longer did she care that it was probably wrong and the biggest form of betrayal. Her body had gone back to an almost primitive state. She was focused on only one thing, and there was no room for thought of anything else. She wanted his kiss, she craved it. _I _need_ it_! She tried her best to convey this intense need to the young man who was holding her, but she wasn't sure he understood. That is, until he started to slowly lean toward her lips. Her heart beat faster, like it had a life of its own and was running separately from her body. Time seemed to stand still; Katara was only conscience of her own crazy heart and breathing, and Zuko's as well. After almost an eternity, Zuko's lips were almost on hers. But then he stopped.

"Katara," he whispered huskily, his breath tickling her mouth in the most tantalizing way, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Then his lips were on hers, and it was even more enchanting then she had thought it would be. The electricity she'd felt before more than doubled. It was like a lightning storm was raging between them, and the only way they'd survive was to continue kissing with all their might. At first the kiss was gentle, although still very passion-filled. But then his tongue pressed against her closed lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth at once and met his tongue with her own. Slowly, but fiercely, they explored the other's mouth. Once they were familiar, though, they moved in sync, almost as if their tongues were dancing together. Zuko pulled her more tightly to him, with both of his hands around her waist, but then he slowly brought one of his hands up, over her hip, along her side, across her shoulder, and then finally to the back of her neck. There he pushed her head to him, so that any passerby would not be able to decipher where one body stopped and the other started.

Finally, however sooner than Katara wanted, oxygen was needed. They pulled away from each other slightly to catch their breath, but they did not let go. Katara's arms remained wrapped around Zuko's neck. Zuko's arms still were behind Katara's neck and around her waist. It was as if letting go would erase the moment. Zuko looked into her eyes like he was trying to see what she was thinking. Katara looked back, but what he thought was written all over his face. She smiled, amazed and excited that she could make such a normally sullen person look so alive and happy. The look in his eyes was enough to make her boldly place her lips back on his for another long, mesmerizing kiss. By the time they were finished kissing for the second time, Katara knew that she couldn't walk. Her knees felt like someone had replaced them with jello.

"That was-"

"Perfect," Katara said, finishing Zuko's sentence. She smiled, trying to express all of the excitement and pleasure she was feeling with one look. She must have done a good job, though, because Zuko returned the smile and look. He brought his hand down from her neck, and back around her waist, stilling looking at her with a look equivalent to ecstasy. Katara stepped out of his arms and took his hand, still not wanting to fully let go of him, but realizing her hunger would not be ignored.

* * *

Zuko's mind was reeling. That kiss seemed to scramble every coherent thought he had previously had. He couldn't think of anything…except that kiss. It was amazing on so many levels. It wasn't as if Zuko had never kissed a girl. In fact he had gone _much_ further than that with multiple girls at his fortress and traveling stops. But this kiss was different. It was as if she had made contact with his soul. They had connected in a way he didn't think was possible. Now he was left feeling incomplete unless he was touching her, alone unless she was right beside him. Not to mention, he was yearning to kiss her again.

Now, I know this chapter was really, really, almost intolerably short. BUT….I didn't want to ruin the moment in this. If I added anything else in this particular chapter it would take away from their first kiss, and I DID NOT WANT THAT! I'll be working on the next chapter tonight, so many of you will probably have two to read when you next check this. But please don't forget to tell me how you feel about this chapter. I know that many of you have been waiting awhile for this, and I want to hear your thoughts!

Merry Christmas!


	16. Chapter 16

So, I'm pretty disappointed in the number of reviews I received for chapter fifteen. I'm hoping the reason only four of the one hundred nine people reviewed is that many of you are very busy, but devoted enough to read. I think that hope is misplaced, however, and that really all of you are LAZY! Tisk, tisk. Better shape up, people. By the way, while I'm talking about reviewers, I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to Midori Aoi for being an awesome expert on anime! LOL. She helped me out a little on this chapter, so if you like it thank her, too!

Also, I just saw Memoirs of a Geisha, and I really recommend it. It was fantastic!

Chapter Sixteen

Aang walked irately through the market, waiting on Sokka, who had apparently forgotten their mission. They had decided to hit the market because they were out of food, and Aang hadn't thought it would take more than fifteen minutes or so. But the "or so" had turned into nearly an hour. Sokka had gone over to the pear stand to buy one for each of them. No harm there, right? Wrong. For almost fifteen minutes the nineteen year old had been flirting with the girl. Now, it wasn't that Aang couldn't figure out why; the girl was gorgeous. She had long waves of hair the color of the sun trailing down her back and big blue eyes. It was amazing. Aang had never seen someone like that, but then Sokka probably hadn't either, thus the reason for his incessant flirting. Finally Aang couldn't take anymore. He walked purposefully over to the two and announced his presence with a cough.

"Oh. Hi Aang," Sokka said casually.

The girl was looking at Aang with her mouth slightly open, awed. "You-you're the Avatar?" she asked.

Aang smiled in spite of himself. She was very beautiful indeed. And she had a strange accent that Aang couldn't seem to place. "Yes," he said.

"You're friends with the Avatar?" she asked Sokka, her expressive blue eyes focusing their attention back to the older male.

It was then that Aang noticed those eyes. They were the same color as Katara's. He remembered the reason he walked over and interrupted the two once more. "Look, Sokka, we've been at the market for more than an hour now. We need to get going so we can make it to Katara."

"You are leaving?" the girl asked sadly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'd love to stay," Sokka said, flustered and clearly in a state of turmoil. "You see, the banished prince kidnapped my sister and we have to save her."

"That's so romantic. Can I come?"

"What"? Aang and Sokka said at the same time.

"The girl giggled softly and both boys nearly melted. Even Aang couldn't ignore the hypnotizing sound of her laugh. It sounded like a dozen tiny bells jingling at once. "I'd like to join you. I think it's such a romantic idea, going after the one you love," she said, her large blue eyes falling again on Aang's gray ones. Aang couldn't look away. "If you are against it-" she began.

"No!" Sokka said immediately. "We'd love for you to come with us, wouldn't we Aang?"

"Yeah. Sure. As long as we get going now. Wait. Don't you have to run this shop for someone?"

"No. It is my own. I can leave it when I want to."

"Oh," Aang said, not sure why he was so hesitant to take the girl with them. It was obvious Sokka liked her, and the poor guy needed some female company. There was just something unsettling about the idea. Aang instinctively knew that there would be trouble of some sort.

Later that day

"So, what's your story?" Aang asked the girl as they were riding Appa. Ever since they left her fruit stand she had been strangely silent. And with Sokka sleeping Aang needed someone to talk to.

"Well," she began, her voice light and airy like the wind, " my name is Sorano. I'm sixteen years old. Um…I was sold as a slave to a family in Mitsu, but I have since bought my freedom. I sell fruit to earn a living and I live on my own. Well, until now, of course," she added with a grin.

"Oh. You know, if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering. Why is your hair so light?"

"Oh," she said, giggling again with that mellifluous laugh of hers, "On Mitsu-it's an island, see-everyone has fair hair. The name of the island itself means 'light'. So many people have hair like mine. I never knew until I traveled here that people could have dark hair. I realize now that my people are a minority."

"Definitely. Hey, what nation does Mitsu belong to?"

"Fire," Sorano replied simply.

Aang didn't reply. He realized then why he didn't feel at ease around her. Even though she didn't have the golden eyes of the fire nation, she leaked an aura that hinted at such. Maybe it was her golden hair. Maybe that replaced her eyes. Aang couldn't help but observe her as he was thinking. And although he was forming suspicions, Sorano was looking at him calmly and contently. She obviously had no idea what was going on inside the Avatar's head.

"What is it?" she asked him innocently.

"Well…" he started, unsure if he should be honest with her, "we're not on very good terms with the fire nation."

"Oh, don't worry. Mitsu is an island that belongs to the fire nation, but we once belonged to the air nation. But then the people stopped producing benders and the air benders no longer existed on our island. Then the fire nation claimed us, and the people began producing very exotic benders compared to the rest of the world."

"Oh," Aang said, calming down a little. "Well, what about you? Are you a bender of any kind?"

But Sorano didn't answer. She had curled up and was feigning sleep. Aang didn't know how to accept that. Was she a bender? If so, which one, air or fire? He decided that he would have to keep an eye on her. The jury was certainly still out on whether she could be trusted or not.

And so off the three flew, traveling on the back of a flying bison, southern bound. They weren't sure where they were going, but they planned on finding out. And Aang did have to admit one thing. Maybe with Sorano on board they could weasel some information out of the fire nation people. Because someone somewhere was bound to have seen a ship passing by on the water…

There you go! I certainly hope that I get more reviews than last time! I want to know what your opinions of Sorano are…I'm not even sure myself! There are so many things I could do with her. She could wind up with Aang, or Sokka, she could be evil, she could be good. I just don't know! What do you think should happen?

More thanks to Midori Aoi! You are a story saver! By the way, Sorano means of the air……….


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! Sorry, I know it's been a little while. I had hoped to be able to update everyday or every other day. I guess I didn't realize my mom would have me working so hard on my time off. Anyway, I have some time now. So here you go!

Chapter Seventeen

Katara and Zuko walked over to a log and sat down. Zuko pulled out the pineapple and proceeded to slice it open while Katara watched hungrily. She had always heard the phrase "dizzy with hunger", but until that moment she had never really understood. She felt weak and almost unable to move for fear of falling over again. She didn't know why, really. It wasn't as if she hadn't gone without food before, so why would she be feeling such strong sensations now? Some part of her mind brought the kiss up as a reason, but she didn't see how that was possible. Yes, the kiss was crazy and completely mind numbing, but that wouldn't cause her to be dizzy, would it? She tried to think back to her kisses with Aang, and even a couple with some boys she had met in towns-Daisuke and Hiroshi. She quickly realized, though, that those kisses would be of no help. They just didn't contain the same passion and longing that she and Zuko produced. _Hmmm_, she thought as her eyes drifted over Zuko. _Longing? How could our kiss be filled with longing unless…hmmm_. Katara didn't want to explore the possibility that she had wanted him for a while, although the idea of him yearning for her for a long time made her heart jump excitedly.

"Here," Zuko said, handing her a large hunk of pineapple.

"Thank you," she said, feeling awkward after what they shared. She also began to experience strong feelings of guilt. She had just committed the ultimate betrayal toward Aang. She had even betrayed her brother. How could she do that? She knew that they would never accept the two of them together, she wasn't even sure she could. So why, then, did she do it? But the most important question, and the only one she knew the answer to was: "Would she take it back if she could?" And the answer to that was no, she'd do the same thing over and over each and every time. But was that wrong? It felt so right. Nothing in the world had ever felt more right to her.

"Zuko?" she asked timidly.

"Hmm?" he answered, his mouth full of fruit.

"What happened, I mean when we…you know…kissed, what did it mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us…what does it mean for…us?" The words sounded so strange when being applied to her relationship with the fire bender.

Zuko just looked at her like he didn't fully understand what she was saying. Katara wondered if the concept was hard for him to comprehend as well. Then she began to think that if something was so incomprehensible, why on earth would they pursue it? And that thought led to her wonderment of whether they actually were pursuing it, or if it was just an accident.

* * *

Zuko was watching Katara as nonchalantly as he could while she was eating and thinking. She was quiet and thoughtful, and Zuko was just thinking how adorable she looked when she looked up at him suddenly. Her enormous blue eyes bored innocently into his and he knew instantly what she was about to ask. However, that did not exactly prepare him to answer. In all honesty, he just didn't know. So when she asked the anticipated question he found that he could do nothing but look at her. But that was apparently the wrong move, because her cheeks soon heated up to a vibrant blush and she looked away, clearly embarrassed. Zuko didn't want her to feel confused or embarrassed. He certainly didn't want her to feel ashamed, as he suspected she might. So he tried to think of something to say, anything to say.

"I'm not sure," he said, not wanting to lie to her, "What do you want it to mean?"

Katara's head shot up and looked at him quizzically. She scrunched her eyebrows together, obviously trying to discover if he was serious.

"I don't know. I," she paused. "I'm not sure we should become romantically involved."

"Because of the Avatar," he responded as he felt his eyes darken and his face stiffen.

"Partly," she said quickly, "but not completely. Prince Zuko," with a flash of his eyes, "I mean Zuko, I fight against the fire nation. Everyone knows this. To be seen with you romantically would be going against everything I stand for."

"But I'm not technically a part of the fire nation. I'm banished, remember," he said, fighting hard to keep the coldness out of his voice.

"I remember," she gently answered. "Look, I'm not saying that we should be at odds all the time or ignore each other. How can we? I'm just saying that we were enemies yesterday. To be lovers today seems a little rash, don't you think? I think we should try to be friends for a while. If we can't be friends, nothing can come from us. So this could be a sort of…test."

"A test?"

"Yes."

"Fine," he said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, a bit of worry in her voice. He must have said 'fine' with too much conviction.

"To the bathroom, if you don't mind," he said, enjoying the embarrassed flush of her cheeks.

Zuko walked a ways into the trees to be hidden from her eyes, not that he would have minded too overly much if she saw. He was simply trying his damnedest to respect her wishes. Friends? How the hell was he going to remain only friends with that woman? She was everything he had ever wanted and she was finally starting to respond to his feelings the way he wanted. And then all of the sudden she pulls out the friend card. But she claimed it wasn't exactly because of the Avatar, and that was a large consolation. Still, though, how was he supposed to go about being friends with her? Was he supposed to ask her a bunch of questions to get to know her? He had no idea. It had been so long since he'd had a real friend.

He walked out of the trees and offered her a smile. She returned the smile and got up to start heading toward his fortress. He took the lead and she fell into step beside him. An awkward silence began to engulf them and Zuko began to feel slightly uncomfortable with the silence.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, feeling like an idiot as soon as the words escaped the safety of his mouth.

"What?" Katara asked, startled. "Oh, um, blue I guess."

"That makes sense. I should have expected that," he said, smiling.

"What's yours?" Katara asked, the tension between them gone.

"Red."

They both laughed.

And there you go! Sorry it's been ages, I've been busy and recently I've been sick. Ugh! I hope you all liked this! Don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 18

Ahhh! I'm so sorry, I've done it again! I've been meaning to sit down and type my fingers off for a while now, but with school and the stress that comes with that (too long of a story to post on here), there hasn't been any time. I can't wait until summer break! LOL, I think I'd better find a way to, though, because it's a ways away. But anyway, you've all been waiting on this story and it's high time you've gotten it. So I'll stop harping and start typing! Bam!

Chapter Eighteen

Zuko was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Katara. He was not much of a talker usually. Even when he was a boy, he'd be more often found with his face in a book or out on the training field than engaging in conversation with anyone. It just wasn't his style. No one ever understood him and he wasn't one to waste his time trying to understand those that were so different from him. So people would generally steer clear from him or respect his silence. Of course, Uncle Iroh was a different story, but Zuko had never counted him with the rest. He was a different person, a different caliber, than the rest of them. He was the only one Zuko could depend on, other than himself, and the old man knew it.

"I like your uncle," Katara said.

"I could tell. I think he likes you, too. That's a compliment of sorts, because he's a very good judge of a character," Zuko told her, watching her cheeks turn crimson.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "He seems so honest. He never puts on an act, does he?"

"Not with friends or family. But he used to be a big shot in the army, so he knows how to fool enemies."

"I'm a friend?" she asked with a sort of joy in her voice.

"He considers you one anyway."

"And…what about you?" she asked him with such a softness in her voice that Zuko found the friendly air around them leave and he had to fight not to wrap his arms around her again.

"I guess," he responded, careful not to look at her.

"Oh."

Zuko could hear the disappoint in her voice, and he hated it, but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't consider her a friend, not really. He thought of her as so much more than that. At least, he _wanted_ her to be much more than that. But of course he couldn't say that, not after she had told him clearly that she wanted to remain friends for the time being.

The prince was amazed at how quickly the mood had changed. Just mere moments earlier they were discussing everything. She had told him about her mother, father, brother, and life with them in the Southern Water Tribe. She had told him about her mother's death and how her grandmother raised the children. Of course he then told her of his own mother's death and they shared a silence for the women. They talked of what they liked to eat, what they did as children, simply everything. Zuko even began to think for a moment that he could be just her friend. But then she had to go and be so adorable, and he knew that he would always desire for more. And now the awkward silence was back. Zuko knew he should do something to break it, but what?

"How long have we been walking?" he wondered out loud.

"I think a few hours. It seems like the sun is going to set in an hour or so," Katara said.

"What?" he asked, confused because he hadn't expected an answer, but then after he comprehended what had happened he said, "Oh. We might want to be on the look out for a place to rest soon."

"Do you think we're headed in the right direction?" Katara asked.

"There's no way to know until we see a landmark," he answered. He had been wondering the same thing, but was too proud to mention it. He began to brood on that fact when he noticed something. "The Cave!" he shouted in extreme joy. "We can sleep there tonight! And we _are _headed in the right direction!"

He probably would have done some sort of "happy" dance if Katara hadn't been there. In fact, he almost did one in spite of her, but he caught himself at the last minute.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Katara said, her happiness matching his. "But wait, is the cave capable of being slept in?" she asked, a bit of the exalted look on her face leaving.

"Of course," the fire bender said simply before taking off for the cave at a run.

* * *

Katara watched Zuko run off ahead of her and decided she had no choice but to run after him. She couldn't help but feel an indescribable happiness. They would be sleeping in someplace with cover! That alone was enough to excite her, seeing as how the jungle's extreme heat seemed to disappear with the setting of the sun. She would be grateful for a break from the coolness of the night, even if the next night she would be back out in it again.

They both stopped at the entrance to the cave and hesitated a moment before going in, although they didn't know why. They felt something, but neither could put their finger on what. Katara only knew that she had never felt the feeling before. It was something like extreme comfort and acceptance, but at the same time a feeling of great…change? She wasn't sure.

"Hmm…" Zuko said before entering.

Katara didn't know what to do other than to follow. She wanted to explore it some anyway.

When she went in, she was stunned. The outside looked so simple and nondescript. The inside, however, was a complete different story. Katara was happy to have a roof over her head as she slept, but she was now confronted with beds and blankets, wells filled with water, food stores, clothing changes, even a barrel of whiskey in one corner. She could do nothing except stare. It certainly explained the prince's excitement. She understood completely.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Zuko said from beside her.

"I had no idea," she responded honestly. "It's absolutely incredible. Are the beds soft?" she asked, longing for a comfortable after so long away from one. The ship's bed could not be called soft by any means, and before that she hadn't even had a bed since, well she couldn't remember. It was some village, but it was so long ago.

"They're all nice, but some more than others."

"Oh. Yours is softer I assume."

"Never assume. But yes, it is. My uncle's is uncommonly firm, however. But both of our beds are larger than the rest, and in caverns adjoining this one. Come, I'll show you," he said as he moved his hand towards hers before stopping himself. Katara fought to not blush.

Zuko moved away stiffly and began walking toward an opening on the other side of the large cavern. Katara realized that the huge room was simply for the soldiers and crew. She looked around and noticed that things were plain in the room. There was a fire nation flag hanging from the ceiling (which was free of stalagmites). The beds were small and covered by coarse brown blankets, and there were no pillows. But of course she hadn't noticed all that at first, she had been too shocked.

She looked up and saw that Zuko was all the way to the opening and she hurried to catch up. When she followed him into the next cavern her eyes met a more elaborate set up. It was still somewhat simple, but yet it was obvious a more important person occupied the room. Another fire nation flag hung from above. The bed was much larger, and more stiff looking, as well as a four poster. There was a small closet in the corner, and a bedside table next to the bed. The bed itself was covered with softer brown and red covers and a pillow rested on them.

"My uncle's room," Zuko told her before continuing to another opening. This opening was covered, however, by red cloth to give the occupant privacy.

Before they entered, Katara already knew it was the prince's room, but she was still surprised when she saw it. She had never seen his chamber on the ship, but she assumed it would be….princely. This room was not. It was definitely comfortable, but it wasn't something she would imagine any prince, even a banished one, staying in. The bed was the only thing that truly showed his rank. It was enormous, possibly twice the size of Iroh's, and was covered in expensive looking blankets and soft looking pillows.

Katara let out a whistle. She heard a _whoosh_ and felt heat on her back. When she turned around, she realized that Zuko had bended fire into a fireplace.

"The room gets cold," he said when he saw her looking at him.

"Your bed is fantastic," she told him, not conscience of how that sounded.

The prince looked away. "You can have it tonight," he told her.

"What? No, it's yours. I can sleep in your uncle's bed, or um…no, I'd probably sleep in one of the beds out there. Well, wait. Are there any that aren't used? Never mind. I'll figure out something. Don't worry."

"Katara, all the beds are used. I don't think you want to sleep in a bed that one of my crewman or soldiers have recently slept in. And I doubt you'll want Iroh's. Just take mine. It's perfectly alright."

"But where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I'll sleep in my uncle's room."

"But you said his bed is so hard. No, you'll sleep here."

"Katara," he said, his voice rising, "stop being stubborn. I'm giving you my bed to sleep in. Please don't refuse it."

"I'm not," she said simply.

"What?" he asked, obviously caught off guard.

Katara chuckled a little and said, "It's an enormous bed, Zuko. There's enough room for two."

Woohoo! What did you all think of that? Is Katara hinting at something? Or is she just being the slightly naïve girl we know and love? Hmmm….what's going to happen next? Don't worry. Nothing smutty….yet. When it's about time for that you all will get to vote on whether the rating should stay at teen or no. Any peeking interests out there? I sure hope so!


	19. Chapter 19

**Whoops! Sorry about the all bolded chapter last time, I didn't realize it when I was typing! Anyway, not too much say before this chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, though! Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Zuko didn't know how to respond. What was she implying? Did she want them to…No. He wouldn't assume anything yet.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still confused.

"Of course. We're friends, right? I mean, it shouldn't be a problem. Aang and I shared a bed all the time."

All of the sudden the fire in the fireplace roared. The heat in the room more then doubled in the instant the fire exploded. Zuko watched Katara look toward the fire, alarmed. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but the thought that the Avatar had slept with Katara made him crazy. What if they had already had sex? Zuko couldn't let himself think that. Those sort of thoughts would rob him of any sanity he still possessed.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Uh, Katara, why are you comparing me with Aang. The two of you weren't friends. You were involved."

"Yes, at first. Well, no, not at first. At first we were friends, but he had a crush on me, you see. I thought it was very cute at first, and then I think I was so flattered that I began to develop feelings for him. But," she sighed, "I think they were an allusion. I realized a while ago that I didn't feel for him the way he felt about me." Her tone had grown somber, like she was experiencing large regret. "He never knew, of course. I just continued pretending that everything was all right, even though kissing him felt like kissing my brother. So I stopped kissing him very often, but he still didn't get it. And I couldn't tell him, could I? It would have broken his heart!"

Huge, watery tears began gathering in her eyes, and Zuko knew that they would soon begin to fall down her cheeks. Zuko took a few steps toward her and she continued. "I know that he'll follow wherever he believes I am, because he thinks that I'm his; that I love him! And he loves me. But it's not true! It's not true!" By this time her tears were flowing steadily and she was sniffling as well. Zuko had no idea what to do. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her, but he wasn't sure he should.

"I don't love him!" she shouted. "I don't love him. I should have told him; it's wrong to lead him on like that. But I didn't want to hurt him. I swear," she sobbed, looking up at him, "I didn't want to hurt him. And now he's going to follow me here, and you're going to kill him! And if you don't kill him, he'll kill you! And I don't want that either!"

So she did care about him. Zuko couldn't contain himself any longer. He walked the rest of the distance to the weeping girl and folded her into his arms. He put her head softly against his shoulder and let her cry. When the tears continued to spill consistently, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and sat down, with her next to him, still in his arms.

Finally, after what seemed ages, she stopped crying. But she didn't move. Her head still rested on his shoulder, her own shoulder continued to lay against his chest, and her hands were still wrapped around his neck. He didn't dare move her, partly for fear that she'd start up again sobbing, and partly because he sincerely enjoyed the feeling of her body against his.

To his dismay she pulled away and looked up at him. "I meant that," she said, her eyes red with spent tears, "I don't want him to hurt you, either."

Zuko pressed his finger to her lips to silence her, because he noticed she was taking another breath to say more. "I know." Then he did the thing his body had been urging him to do all day. He planted his lips once more upon her own and kissed her. He did not do this as passionately as he wanted, though. I was a soft, gentle, knowing kiss. But it was enough for the moment, because as he pulled slowly away, Katara smiled at him and laid her head back down again.

They rested that way for a while, neither wanting to move. But finally Katara got up and turned to face him.

"I'm hungry," she said, "let's go get some of that delicious looking food."

Zuko was hungry as well, and he felt thatthings between them were going the way he wanted again. He also knew that the water bender didn't hold any romantic feelings for the Avatar. And _that_ certainly put a spring in his step.

* * *

Katara was astonished at the quality of food the cave held. The cuisine on the ship was good, although not any delicacy. But the food she now laid eyes on was phenomenal. There was everything the mind could think of! Chicken, turkey, ham, pork, sausage, cheese, rice, soup, mangos, papayas, melons, and so much more! 

"I don't know what to choose," Katara said meekly, still feeling silly about the breakdown she had earlier.

"Well, I'm going to cook some chicken and rice. Would you like some? There are spices and such to put on it. I mean, it wouldn't be plain," Zuko said.

Katara smiled at him. It was so obvious that he was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. It was adorable! Even when she was sobbing, he didn't shy away. He took her into his arms and held her there. Even when she was feeling vulnerable, he didn't push. He gave her a soft kiss and left it like that. She admired him for such a deed.

"That sounds nice," she told him. "Would you like me to cook it? I'm very good at it."

"No, that's ok. I'm not a great cook, but I'm not terrible either. It may not be the best meal you've ever eaten, but you deserve to lay down for a bit. I'll tell you when it's ready. Oh!" he added, "Take some milk with you. Here." He gave her a small jug made of skins and gave her a little push out of the room. It was so cute.

Katara walked back into the prince's room in the cave and plopped onto the bed. _Oooohh_, she moaned silently, _it is soft_. Katara let the mattress and pillows engulf her as she let herself relax.

She couldn't believe that she had lost her composure in front of Zuko. What had she been thinking? Oh, yes, that's right. She hadn't been. Oh well. No harm had been done. If anything, her outburst seemed to have lightened the mood. Although she wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. She knew she had proposed that they both sleep in his bed. And she wanted them to, she did. But…she was worried. Before, when things were tense, she hadn't thought anything would come of the contact. Now, however, she was thinking otherwise.

_Oh! Why does this have to be such an issue?_ she screamed inwardly. _I like him, there's no denying that. And I can tell he has the same feelings for me. Why can't I just do what my heart tells me to? I've already betrayed Aang and Sokka. The harm cannot be retracted. But…neither can the way I feel_. It was so scary for her to admit that maybe she wanted them to share the bed for more reasons than mere compromise. She realized, mind you not suddenly-she had been drawing the conclusion for a while, that maybe she wanted something to happen. She wanted to become closer to him. But she knew that once they entered that territory, there would be no going back.

That thought both terrified and excited her.

**Wooohooo! Look at me! I didn't think I'd get this up tonight. Hell, I wasn't sure I'd get it up this week! Mind you, I'm staying up pretty late to do this, and I'm sure I'll pay tomorrow. But oh well! I want to get the story out almost as you all want to read it! Because it's all dancing around in my head begging for release. Sheesh, I wish I could just put a wand up to my head like Dumbledore and pull it out! **

**If only…**

**Oh yeah! REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG! I'm so sorry it's been so long! What is it now, three weeks(ish) since the last update. I feel awful. School has been kicking me in the butt. I meant to write last weekend, but I went with the girls to see Tristan & Isolde instead. Sorry…. I'm writing now though, that's what matters right? By the way, just a random confession, but I have discovered I picture Zuko as an equivalent to Jess and Katara Rory…which leaves Aang to be Dean, it fits really. Only I never liked Dean…..hmm… Oh, by the way, I'm referring Avatar to the show Gilmore Girls, in case you were wondering. LOL.**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Just as Katara felt her body sinking into a light slumber she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jerked open her eyes and looked into the golden depth of Zuko's eyes. She smiled without thinking and sat up, bringing her face very close to his.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her coyly.

"Starving," she almost purred in response.

"Well good. Because I've prepared a delectable chicken meal if I do say so myself."

Katara laughed lightheartedly. Zuko offered her his hand and she took it, marveling at the electric shock that she had begun to associate with the fire bender. She shivered slightly and allowed herself to be led into the soldiers' rooms where they would be eating. She began to smell a heavenly aroma coming from the room and felt her mouth water in anticipation.

"That smells wonderful, Zuko."

"I told you I outdid myself."

"No you didn't," she laughed, "You said you prepared a delicious meal."

"Delectable was the word I used, actually. If I remember correctly, of course."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully and they laughed. Katara pushed herself against him goodnaturedly and he shoved back. However, immediately after he shoved her, he maneuvered his arm around her waist and caught her in a foreseen fall, pulling her back up and into his arms.

"This is becoming a trademark of yours I believe," Katara said as her body rested in his arms.

"I'd prefer that my trademark was this," he replied.

With that he leaned down slowly and planted his lips firmly over hers. Although the kiss started gentle, it swiftly became passionate. Zuko moved one of his hands slowly downward and as his hand brushed her softly on the rear she shivered. An unknown feeling sprung up in her stomach and she broke away quickly, a flush escaping across her face.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, clearly worried.

"Um, nothing. I'm just hungry, that's all," she told him, looking down and waiting for her blazing cheeks to fade.

"Oh," he said flatly. "Well, let's eat then."

Zuko walked somewhat stiffly to the table he had set for dinner. Katara realized that she had hurt, or maybe disappointed, him, but she couldn't help it. Something had taken hold of her and it had scared her. She had felt a strong, prominent blaze in the pit of her stomach. The blaze made her knees feel weak and…awakened uncalled for feelings of desire. How Zuko could have missed the surge of heat that had burst from her was beyond her comprehension. And now he was acting like I little boy whose mother told him he had to miss the festival.

As they sat down, he hastily took to his food, becoming so absorbed in the biting and chewing of his food that Katara felt as if she wasn't even there. She tried to catch his attention and explain, but that was useless so she began eating as well. He was finished long before she and excused himself, muttering something about being tired. Katara sighed and bid him goodnight.

Katara sat alone at the table and finished eating. She tried to fight the tears that wanted be shed but they came down her cheeks anyway. As sobs threatened to take her body she forgot being sad and became angry instead. How _dare_ he make her feel bad! She had cried enough that day! He had been so good and so caring, but was it all for the promise of her in his bed, not only for sleep but for pleasure as well? If that was a case, he had a rude awakening coming!

She stood up and left the table, uneaten food still lying on the table, and stormed past Iroh's room into Zuko's. He lay on his bed facing her. His eyes were open, but not focused. He seemed to sense her, however, for as she entered the room, silent yet steaming, he looked at her. He said nothing, but his eyes told his emotions. He was worried, even though he was still clearly upset.

"You can NOT treat me like a common whore!" she spit out angrily, "Someone to cater to your beck and call. That is NOT who I am! You KNOW that, Zuko! You can't be a perfect angel to me one moment and then a complete ass the next! I care about you! However much I wish I didn't I can't deny the fact that I do! I CARE ABOUT YOU! When you push me away, it hurts! It hurts…" she said, her anger slowly settling, and her sadness starting to appear again.

It wasn't until then that she noticed a cloud had formed in the room. It took her a moment to realize what it was, and then it took even longer for her to come to terms with how it had gotten there. Her tears dried up in her eyes as she marveled at what she had created.

"Did I do that?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes, you did," a voice whispered in her ear. Zuko had gotten up in her rant and had appeared at her side.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Gods…"

"You've done more impressive things."

"Yes and no. This is controlling water, but also….isn't it controlling air?"

"Perhaps, but maybe it was the mixture of heat in the room with the air flowing in from outside of it."

"Hmm…I'm still mad at you, you know."

**OMG I am sorry it's been so long. You have no idea how disappointed in myself I am. I hope it doesn't happen again. Sheesh. Anyway, it's gotten to that time my lurvely fans. What do you want? An up in the rating for a nice juicy (although not X-rated) sex scene? Or an unchanged rating for a PG-13 rated scene (which would mean details of kissing and a little passion, but the description would stop before full nudity and all of the sudden they are awake the next morning).**

**It's up to you! Give me a review and let me know! This time, those of you who don't normally review might want to, because whichever scenario gets the more votes/reviews is the one I'll write!**


	21. Chapter 21

So…it's been a VERY long time since I last updated. I am sooooo sorry about that. It wasn't intentional, that I can promise you. Unfortunately I have a lot on my plate and this story falls sort of low on the priority list. But I have every intention of continuing the story, so don't worry. And once school is out I'll update MUCH more frequently. But for now you need to bear with me. Now, since it's been so long, you might want to reread the previous chapter because this one is starting right where the other left off.

Chapter Twenty-one

"Are you sure about that?" Zuko asked, smirking at her.

"Don't do that. I don't want to forgive you yet. You were absolutely horrible. You don't deserve forgiveness."

"You're probably right. Besides," he added, the light in his eyes shining with something mischievous and very sensual at the same time, "you are even more appealing when you're mad."

Katara couldn't help it. The way he was looking at her made her feel so good. A mixture of power and desire ran through her and she didn't want the feeling to stop. She reached out and took him around the neck, pulling him to her with a force that surprised herself. When his face was near enough she shoved her own to his, meeting in a kiss to end all kisses. It almost seemed like a battle inside their mouths. Neither would back away or surrender, so their tongues fought for what seemed like an eternity, twisting and pushing and pulling. Finally, though, Katara needed air and she broke away leaving both of them with scarlet lips and labored breathing.

"Still mad?" he asked.

"Furious," she told him, pushing him onto the bed and bringing herself down on top of him.

They quickly resumed kissing and this time when Zuko's hands began to roam Katara welcomed the feeling it created. Instead of shying away, she deepened the kiss. Soon, he started pulling up the fabric of her dress, exposing more and more leg until the garment might as well have been a shirt. Zuko pushed her up to a sitting position and pulled the thing off of her, his eyes widening in pleasure at the sight that greeted him. Katara smiled down at him, realizing what he was thinking and feeling the same way as she brought his own shirt over his head. She ran her hands all over his chest before laying back down and kissing his again, only softer.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Zuko murmured as he stroked her hair that had been taken down and was falling softly down her back.

Katara nuzzled his neck in response, feeling an intense rush of emotion at his words. She realized that most people said that sort of thing when they were in his position, but something in his voice made her believe what he said. She rolled him over so that he was on top of her and caressed his face.

"Katara don't do this to me if---"

"Shhh…," Katara interrupted, "just kiss me."

Zuko awoke the next day with a beautiful and completely naked Katara in his arms. Their legs were intertwined and her head was resting on his chest. Never in his life had Zuko felt more content. At that moment he didn't care if he ever returned to the Fire Kingdom. He felt that if only that moment could continue forever he would never want for anything else.

Katara stirred and her endless blue eyes fluttered open, her gaze instantly landing on him.

"Good morning," she purred, stretching out and then coiling back into him with her head on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" Zuko asked, immediately feeling stupid for asking such a cliché thing. He hoped she wouldn't laugh at him even though he knew she wouldn't.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, bringing her hand to his chest and making little circles with her index finger.

Zuko pulled her a little closer and rested his head on hers. The two stayed that way for a few minutes, but then Katara sat up and looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

"Again?" the prince asked incredulously.

There you go! I kept it PG-13 like the majority of you said you wanted. For those of you who wanted more on a lemon, sorry, but majority rules. And for those of you who said you didn't care either way, that it was up to me, I could and can do it either way. But I'm here to serve all of you! I'll try my very hardest to get the next chappie up before the weekend's over! Please, please, please REVIEW! I know that I've taken forever and don't necessarily deserve a comment, but I would really appreciate it! Thank you!

Oh yeah. By the way, the next chapter will be longer, promise!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now, I thought we might want to check in on the other little group in this story, see how the boys are doing with their new companion. On with the show!

Chapter Twenty-two

Sokka slowly stretched, his eyes opening to the bright sun above him. As his face was swept with a continuous breeze, he realized Appa was still in flight. They had taken to the air the evening before after a few hours of rest for the mythical bison.

"Really?" a sweet voice asked, following the question with a burst of beautiful bell-like laughs.

"Yeah. It was a ton of fun. If we weren't on such a strict schedule I'd recommend stopping by the Earth Kingdoms. That Bumi, he's such a character."

"Aang, you are so full of amusing stories. How much fun you and your friends have had!"

"Yeah…but it hasn't all been fun and games you know. That stupid prince has made sure of that."

"I've never met Prince Zuko, but I've heard tales of him. It was rumored that he was quite handsome. But, of course, that was before he was banished. I hear he now has a hideous scar across one of his eyes. Is this true?"

"Yep. It was pretty hideous."

"Well, Aang, not everyone is fortunate enough to have such soft and beautiful skin as you," the girl said, running her hand along the boy's cheek.

Anger and jealousy flared inside of Sokka. Was she? No, she couldn't be. There was no way she was hitting on Aang. He was a kid! Just look at the way his cheeks turned crimson. No man like Sokka would do such an infantile thing.

"Urm, well, you know…"

"Yes," Sorano said, laughing again and leaning in to give the air bender a quick peck on the cheek before standing up. "Oh, hello, Sokka. You're finally awake. Aang was just telling me some stories about your travels."

"He has?" Sokka asked, his anger still very much present.

"Sokka? What's wrong?" the girl asked, rushing over to his side. "You look flushed and feverish. Are you feeling well?"

"What? Yeah, of course I am."

"Lie down," Sorano commanded, putting her hands on the bare skin of his chest and pushing him down. "You don't feel warm," she mused after feeling his forehead, neck, and cheeks.

"That's because I'm fine. I feel great, in fact," he said, smiling. His good mood had returned after all of the special attention he had received.

"If you're sure," she said, the look in her eyes conveying that she wasn't.

"Really. Look, I'll prove it to you," he said, standing up and taking off his open shirt. "I am fantastic. Observe."

With that the water tribe young man jumped off of Appa and into the air. In a diving position, he cut through the sky and into the water below. Just before the water engulfed him he heard Aang shout and Sorano laugh. She had yelped, of course, the moment he dove off the huge flying bison, but he had amused her in the end, which was his goal. Another point for Sokka. If it was going to be a competition between he and Aang, so be it. But Sokka felt sure he would win. Although, he wasn't sure the Avatar even felt the same way he did for the gorgeous girl. Presumably the boy still loved and ached for Katara. Sokka wasn't taking any chances, though. Sorano possessed uncanny powers of seduction.

"Sokka, what the hell did you do that for!" Aang yelled after Sokka climbed back onto Appa. "I had to waste precious time getting down to water level to make sure your butt was back in here. I should have left you."

"Yeah, you probably should have. But that wouldn't make a very good impression with my sister, would it? Look, calm down. OK? I was just proving to Sorano that I am not sick."

"Please. Sorano knew you were fine. She was just flirting with you," Aang said sourly.

"Boys," the girl cooed, "let's not bicker. Aang, Sokka was just having some fun. Sokka, I was flirting with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

By the end of the day's flying, Sokka and Sorano had gotten quite comfortable with each other. They had spent most of the time kissing and flirting, with Aang sitting at the front, steering Appa and feeling very lonely. He couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous of Sokka, and not just for having the one he liked. Aang had begun to be quite attracted to Sorano. He knew that he shouldn't, what with Katara and all, but that didn't stop his raging hormones. Avatar or not, he was still a fifteen-year-old boy, and a beautiful flirtatious girl was a beautiful flirtatious girl. He actually felt a little resentful toward Sokka because Sorano had been giving Aang more and more special favors-a kiss on the cheek here, a hand on his thigh there-while the older male was asleep. But, like always, the older, more handsome one got the girl.

But I have a girl, Aang reminded himself. _She's just not here at the moment. But she will be soon and then everything will be back to normal._

, Aang reminded himself. 

They landed on another unknown beach and dismounted. As Appa lay down to take a nap, the others began making camp. They had traveled through the night for the last two nights and they realized that Appa would need a full space of sleep this time.

"I'm going to take a dip in the water," Sorano announced before walking off.

Aang figured she probably thought the look she gave Sokka was secret and unnoticed by the air bender, but that wasn't the case. She was inviting Sokka to "take a dip" with her. And Aang was not naïve enough to not realize what that meant.

After Sokka told Aang he was going to go and get some firewood-yeah right-Aang was left alone.

"I would choose to be loyal to the girl who'll probably wish to remain chaste until marriage," Aang griped to himself. "Why I couldn't choose someone like Sorano, someone who feels free with her emotions, is beyond me. No. I love Katara. She's beautiful and kind and funny and sweet. She's intelligent and cunning. I don't want or need anyone else. But a little sex wouldn't be bad, either. If only she would-but she won't, I've tried."

Aang knew he shouldn't but he felt his legs walking to the beach despite his better judgment. When he was at the edge of the wood surrounding the beach, he found himself peering at the water from behind a tree. He wasn't entirely sure what he would find, but was hoping for something in particular. And he wasn't disappointed. Standing in the somewhat shallow water, with her hips and everything above them shining in the setting sun was Sorano's naked body. Her back was to him, but it was still enough to awaken uncalled for reactions in Aang. Sokka was also in the water, but further out and beckoning. It was easy for Aang to ignore that detail.

It took a moment, but Aang's conscience finally got through to him. Aang turned to run back to the camp, but not before Sorano turned around, exposing her front, and looked right at him.

There you are! The second update in two days. Yay! Now, I'm sure some of you are going to be disappointed in this side of Aang, but you have to remember he's a fifteen-year-old guy. He's bound to be a little pervy and the sooner we get you exposed to that fact the better! LOL. Don't forget to R E V I E W !


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry, all. I haven't had a free moment to update in the last couple of weeks. I was in a play and practice pretty much consumed my life. So there you are. Anyway, I'm typing this now…but I'm not sure when I can update since the site won't let me log in. Whatever. So, I think I'll comment on a few of the reviews since I didn't get the chance to respond to a lot of them. To those of you upset by Aang and wondering how I could do that: I'm the writer, I could kill Aang or make him a homosexual child molester if I felt the need. Thankfully, I don't. However, I do feel like I should make him as normal as possible and if you don't think teenage boys think and dream about naked girls, you're dead wrong. I've heard more than enough from my most innocent of guy friends to know that all guys are pervs at times. It's sad but true. To everyone that reviewed: T H A N K Y O U ! Now on with the story!

Chapter Twenty-three

As Aang ran away from the beachfront he felt horrible. He didn't know how he had wound up there. He only hoped Sorano hadn't seen him. It didn't seem like it, with her back to him and all, but he was pretty certain he had made some amount of noise when he started to leave. She could have seen him then. But there was no way of knowing unless she confronted him or he asked. And he was _not_ going to ask.

When he arrived back at the area designated for their camp, he collapsed on the ground. What was wrong with him? He felt so confused. He knew in his heart he loved Katara; he had never doubted that fact. But the way he had been thinking and acting, it caused him to be unsure as to how much or in what way he loved her. Was it possible he loved her only as a friend? No, he didn't think it was. But he didn't like the thought that he was some perverted teenager either. After much further consideration, he decided that he couldn't know until he saw her again. And who knew when that would be?

Aang threw himself down on the ground and closed his eyes. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were before. Sure, their lives weren't easy, but they weren't as confusing. And there were always constants: Zuko chasing them, Katara loving him, and always being on the run. So they were still on the run. But other than that everything was different, and Aang really didn't like it.

He remained on the ground until he heard footsteps in the trees behind him. He used his bending to push himself up and make it look like he was busy doing something.

"Hello, Aang," Sorano said in her mellifluous voice. "You poor thing. You've been here all by yourself this whole time," she cooed, looking at him with an intent look in her eyes.

She knew.

"Ah, don't worry about him, Sorano. He's the Avatar. He's got to get used to being alone sometimes. Besides, he's a big boy. Right, Aang?" Sokka said, coming up behind Sorano.

"Yeah. Right. Well, I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sokka agreed, looking at Sorano suggestively.

The girl looked straight into his eyes with the most innocent and naïve of looks. She surely knew what he meant, but was feigning complete innocence. In stead of following Sokka to his sleeping bag, she curled up in a spot very distant from either male. Aang couldn't help smiling at the confused look on Sokka's face. He had obviously thought they were going to continue what had begun in the water.

* * *

"Aang. Wake up."

Aang opened his eyes to view a pair of large, luminous blue eyes and, thinking it was Katara at last, wrapped his arms around her neck. He pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, but instantly realized it was not Katara he was kissing. He pushed the girl off of him and noticed it was Sorano.

"What the hell!"

"Hey, you kissed me. I only woke you up to talk to you for a minute. I didn't want Sokka to hear so I waited until he fell asleep."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. You have eyes almost exactly like her."

"Katara?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss her terribly?"

"Yeah."

"Then why were you spying on me and Sokka today in the water?" she asked, leaning in coyly.

"I-I-I…..don't know. I couldn't help it," he admitted, resigned.

"I didn't mind very much. I just wish you didn't have to be so secret about it. Sneaking up on a person is very rude, you know. Katara is a very lucky girl."

"I won't be being secret about it because I won't be doing it anymore. I shouldn't have the first time. I just couldn't help it. But now I feel so guilty that it's nearly unbearable. I have to be loyal to Katara. She was kidnapped because of me. And now she's probably miserable and…who knows what she's had to go through. I don't want her to come back and realize I've left her for someone else."

As he said the last part, a dark look passed across Sorano's face. But as quickly as it came, it went as well. Aang didn't know what to make of it.

"Besides, what about Sokka?"

"Aang. I don't like Sokka; not romantically anyhow. I only flirted and kissed him because I didn't want him to be mad at you."

"Flirted and kissed? What about the water?"

"That was nothing."

"Nothing! Sorano, sex is _not _nothing!"

"Sex?" Sorano laughed suddenly. "Is that what you think happened in the water?"

"Well didn't it?"

"No. Goodness, no. What kind of girl do you think I am? I let him see my body, and feel it some. But as soon as he got overly passionate I said that we should get back. I think he thought I wanted to wait until tonight," she laughed again, "He was very frustrated when he realized he was wrong."

"Oh. I'm sorry I assumed such a thing. It just looked like….well, you know."

"Yeah, I guess I can see where you'd get that. But I swear nothing of the sort occurred between Sokka and I. I would never let it. Not with my feelings for you."

"Sorano, I appreciate your honesty, but I'm involved with Katara. Remember? Nothing between us is going to happen."

"I understand your devotion, but that just makes me care for you even more. Aang, there is something between us. Can't you feel it. It's so magical, so powerful. When I'm around you I feel so capable. I feel like I can accomplish anything. And I feel strong in other ways too," she said, leaning in again.

"Sorano, please don't tempt me."

"Why not? You can't ignore this."

"I can and I will," Aang replied flatly.

"Fine!" Sorano exclaimed, getting up. "But I just can't figure out why. You preach about being faithful and devoted while every move you make suggests you want differently. Katara is not here Aang! I am! And what makes you so sure she is being as faithful as you? Do you have any proof of this? From what Sokka has told me, she wasn't very close with you in the weeks before she left. He even mentioned he thought she was trying to let you go gently so you wouldn't be as hurt. She might have been done with you long ago, Aang, did you ever even consider that?" she spat venomously. "And from what I've heard of the Prince, he's very handsome and seductive. You are nothing compared to that, Aang. You are still a boy in many ways, whereas he is a man in every way. No girl can resist that. None! You may be being faithful to her, but I doubt she is paying you the same favor!" Sorano said savagely before storming off.

"Sorano, wait!" Aang said, the doubt she had planted starting to take root. He had to know where she had gotten such a theory.

"Get away from me!" she roared putting out her hand and shooting a blast of air so hard and cold it almost felt hot right at Aang's chest.

He was thrown back several feet and was completely stunned. She could bend air. She was an air bender. He wasn't the last one, then. He was dumbfounded, but yet very excited at the same time. He looked up at her and realized at once that she had not planned on such an action. Her passion had made her forget herself. Her face void of all color, she sprinted off into the night.

There you go! I hope you liked it! I think the next chapter will be a Katara and Zuko centered one. Happy Cinqo de Mayo!

Don't forget to review! I love to hear what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

****

Chapter Twenty-four

Zuko and Katara spent the majority of the day in bed, sometimes just cuddling contently. Eventually Zuko's stomach begged for attention, though, and he got out of bed quietly so as not to disturb the angel sleeping softly. He gazed at Katara for a moment before leaving the room. He just could not believe how lucky he was. He never thought he would be blessed with love. He knew his heart had grown cold over the years but didn't really care. Love wasn't something he let himself dwell on because it only depressed him. But now it seemed to be all around him.

His stomach growled again and he headed toward the food. He ate a feast as quickly as he could and returned to his room where he was shocked to find that Katara was no longer in bed. It only took an instant for him to find her huddled in a blanket by the fire. He walked silently over to her and gently ran his hand through her long silky hair.

She jumped and spun around, the blanket falling a little lower and exposing one of her bare shoulders. When she saw it was Zuko her eyes filled with emotion and she jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, completely disregarding the blanket and allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Wow," he laughed, "I should step out for a bite more often."

"I thought you had left," she breathed.

"What? Katara," he said seriously, pulling her away so he could look at her, "I could never leave you. Not now. Not after last night." He smiled when he saw her blush. "Don't you know that."

"I thought I did. I-I'm not used to the way I feel now. I'm so used to being the responsible one who is always collected. Now it's like a hurricane is raging inside me and I don't know which way is up. When I woke up and you weren't here it was like the whole world caved in."

"I know how you feel," Zuko said softly. "I'm not sure I've felt anything that could really be expressed as an emotion until this," he said, indicating the two of them. "I think I'm in love with you, every part of you. I love you independence, your beauty, your courage, your body, the fierce fire inside of you, and everything else you have to offer." He laughed, "I am even crazy about the way you snore!"

They both laughed and climbed back into Zuko's big, comfortable bed. The bed he would never be able to look at or think of the same.

"Katara," he said as he shrugged off his robe, "I'm a little worried about myself."

"Why?" she asked, snuggling close to him and wrapping her left leg around both of his.

"Because I don't feel like myself. I'm not acting like myself. It's frightening."

"No, the way you were before was frightening. You were so cold, so cruel. You were horrible. After everything that's happened over the last couple of days I know that wasn't the real you. Who knows, maybe this isn't either. I think you could be a combination of all different things, but you are _not _that heartless bastard who tormented the lives of me and my friends for years."

"I am so sorry, Katara. I guess that wasn't really me. I mean it was, but it was a me that was controlled by rage and helplessness. I wasn't like that before I was banished. But I'm not sure I liked that guy either," he said thoughtfully, gently running his hand up and down Katara's back. "That pathetic creature was weak and soft."

"What's wrong with being soft? You just need to know when to be soft and when to be forceful. Mercy is not a sin. Vengeance is."

"I think I'm becoming a whole new person. This won't be the first time, but this time I'm going to make sure it goes the way I want it to."

Katara answered him by putting one of her hands on his chest and playing with the soft hair that grew there. She lifted her head and lovingly kissed his chest before looking in his eyes and saying the three words he feared he'd never live to hear.

"I love you."

As soon as she said the words she felt the full impact. Yes, she did love him. She loved him with all of her body, mind, heart, and soul. She was astonished one person could love another with such an intensity and earnesty as she loved him. He was the only person she had ever know that was capable of stripping her down to her bare soul, a place where she was vulnerable, a place she had never let anyone see before. It was scary, but it was exciting and refreshing too. She only feared that she might never be able to get out of that place. She liked the fact that he could see her bare soul, she didn't like the fact that she was acting like some wimpy damsel in distress.

As Zuko's hands cupped her face and pulled her face to him, she let him. But she did not consent to let him lead the kissing this time. No, she wanted control again. So she pushed on his chest to lift herself up so that she was leaning over him with her lips just out of his reach. As he leaned up to kiss her, she let him just barely kiss her before she pulled a little further away. A look of frustration and confusion appeared on his face and she laughed. He smiled, realizing it was a game and leaned to kiss her again. This time she pulled away right before their lips touched and sat up fully. She caressed his chest with her hands and leaned over him, inches from his lips before jumping up and yanking the blanket off of him, wrapping it around herself like a toga.

"Catch me if you can," she said coyly before dancing to the door playfully.

"You are the cold-hearted, cruel one," Zuko moaned, a look of wanting slowly giving way to a playful smile, "but you will be twice as sweet as my prey." Then he let out a feral growl and leapt off the bed toward her.

Katara shrieked and ran, laughing hysterically as well. Zuko chased her, growling and laughing. As she turned the corner into the area where the soldiers slept, Zuko grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of her. She shrieked again and continued running. But then she saw something that made her come to a complete stop and scream for real.

There really were soldiers in that room.

There's the newest installment. Sorry it's taken so long. I thought that once summer hit I'd have TONS of free time. I was wrong. My mom has kept me incredibly busy. I'm going to New York next week. But after that I hope to be updating at least once a week. I hope you like this. Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. The day after I got back from New York my brother, sister-in-law, and niece came up from Texas and they only left the other day…so this is my first chance to write. I hope everyone is having a great summer! It's a shame it's almost over…….. Well, here's the next chappie!

Chapter Twenty-five

Zuko heard Katara's shriek and ran faster to her. She had turned into the meal and sleeping hall and so was momentarily out of his view. Thoughts quickly flew through his mind of her different possible perils. What he saw was not as life-threatening, but it would cause her honor and respect to be questioned. His eyes blazed threateningly and he stepped in front of her, shielding her bare body with his own. He did not mind if the male soldiers saw him in all his glory, but he would _not_ have him see his beautiful Katara.

Zuko glared venomously at the soldiers for a full minute before he noticed someone was trying with all his might to push through the frightened throng. Thinking it was some foolhardy boy wanting a look, he spoke with a voice that shook the cave. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Oh, let me pass," an old voice said, still trying to get to the front. It was his uncle, Iroh.

"Uncle," Zuko said, fire still lacing through his voice, "what are you and the men doing here?"

"I ordered them into the jungle to find you. We were going to rest here for the night." A smirk crossed his aged face. "But I fear we have disturbed you and young Miss Katara. We will leave willingly knowing you are safe."

"Please do so, and quickly."

"Oh course, nephew. But I must ask you to please return to the stronghold soon. You have been wandering in the wilderness for quite too long already."

"Yes. Although there would have been no need for our wanderings if we hadn't been abandoned by you."

"Yes…you are welcome for that."

With that the old men ordered the soldiers from the room and barked at them that they immediately forget what they had seen. Then he turned and smiled roguishly at Zuko and left.

Zuko flashed him a dangerous glare before turning around to check on Katara. He noted instantly that her face burned crimson and tears were snaking patterns down her cheeks. Zuko wiped them away and looked at her with what he hoped was a soothing look. But he could not help but find the humor in the situation and he feared his eyes would show as such.

They must have, because her eyes also became filled with mirth and then she started laughing, almost hysterically. Zuko joined in with her.

"I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life," she said, tears running down her cheeks still, but this time from laughing.

"I am sorry for any embarrassment. I take full responsibility," Zuko told her, trying to stop the laughs coming from him.

"Oh, don't say that. I take a good amount of the responsibility."

"But I was the one that ripped away the sheet."

"Yes," she said, looking away from him as if pondering something. When her gaze rested on his again it was filled with mischief. "And you must be punished for that."

Zuko found that the laughter was able to leave him finally, but not his smile. "And how would you have me punished?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

"Something horrible and demoralizing?"

"Of course."

"I'm trembling."

"Soon every part of you will be, that I can promise," she told him as she yanked him in front of her and gave him a shove in the direction of the bedroom.

Zuko turned his head around to look at her. He was completely and utterly stunned. What had happened to the innocent little thing that had been crying on the floor only moments before? Where had Katara drawn this courage and sexual appetite from. She was very bold in the area now, when she had been a virgin the night before. She caught his quizzical look and smiled devilishly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

But Katara didn't answer, she just shoved him along a little more forcefully.

When they entered the bedroom, Katara pushed him onto the bed and then walked to the foot of the bed and just looked at him, again with that devilish glint in her eyes. Zuko didn't know what to think. Not that he was worried, though. In all honesty, he was becoming incredibly aroused by her bold and erotic actions. He was not prepared for what she did next, though. Blood began rushing down from his head as Katara climbed onto the bed at the foot of it and started crawling up to where he was like some feral cat. When she reached the area his blood had gone to she smiled and licked him, once again like some sort of wild cat. She only tended to him there for a short time, but each moment felt sweet to him. She was surprisingly skilled and her willingness to service him took away the tension of him having to ask her, because he had definitely wanted to ask her. He had closed his eyes and was waiting with bated breath for her to make her way up the rest of his body.

But she didn't.

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting next to him with her legs tucked under her body. She was just looking at him with a different sort of grin. This one didn't promise what the other one did. This smile promised revenge. In a rush of blood to the head, Zuko realized what this was. She was an animal, an evil sex-refusing animal that aroused him with the intent to let him down. Try as he might, Zuko couldn't help but feel anger surge into his body.

He sat up quickly and leveled her with a glare. "That was uncalled for. You just-you just don't do that to people. It's not even in the least bit funny."

Katara watched Zuko's face contort in anger. She wasn't necessarily frightened, but it was unnerving to see him look at her that way. He hadn't looked at her that way in such a long time, not since before she had been captured. She tried not to look upset, she didn't want him to know how much his anger hurt her. She had only been playing, not trying to insult him.

"Calm down," she commanded with more conviction than she felt.

"I won't. Katara you do NOT do that to a man. Do you understand?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders.

Katara looked away as she answered yes. She did not know what to think. In a way, she felt refreshed to know that he had not been tamed, but his sudden surge of temper worried her as well.

As if he could sense that, his gaze softened. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to frighten you. You just," he took a deep breath as if to calm himself, "irritated me. I know that's not an excuse to blow up at you. Sorry," he said gruffly, as if the apology hurt him in some way.

"I'm sorry, too. It was unfair of me."

Katara got up and picked her clothes up off the floor. She quickly pulled on her undergarments and then her dress. Then she grabbed Zuko's and handed them to him. When he took them from her their hands touched and Katara felt that innocent rush that she had felt the first time they kissed. Carefully, she raised her eyes to his and saw that he had felt it as well. As if nothing had happened, he reached out and wrapped her into his arms for an intense kiss. Katara let herself melt into him as he slowly and rhythmically kissed her. When he began placing soft pecks along her jaw and down her neck, though, she pulled away.

"As much as I want to, I think we should be leaving."

Zuko looked at her longingly for a long moment before his face clouded and the Commander Prince took over. "Yes, let's."

He took her hand and they walked out. When he put on that determined face, she had wondered if he was going to be the old stern, cold Zuko, but she could tell by his touch that wasn't the case. He was simply preparing himself for whatever was to come, not closing her out.

She was glad. She didn't know what she would do without him now that she had him. It was sort of ironic. For years she had done everything possible to stay away from him, but now there was nothing in the world that could make her leave his side.

Nothing.

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long. School's coming up, so I'm not going to make any promises of when this is going to be updated. I hope to do better than I have this summer, though. I'm ashamed that I've been so neglectful. I can't assure you things will change but I aim for them to. By the way, the next chapter will be a check up on Aang and the gang………………

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey. Gosh, I am so bad at getting these posted in a timely manner. I don't know why, because at first I was very good at it. Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'll admit this chapter had me a little stuck, so any constructive criticism is accepted if you think it's horrible. Now, on with the show (finally…)!

Chapter Twenty-six

Aang was utterly stunned at the sudden turn of events. Sorano was an air bender. Could she bed fire as well? He shook his head in an attempt to clear the confused thoughts that were churning in his head. He would go after her and figure things out. But would that really be smart? She seemed to be very messed up and he did not want to make things worse. He was the Avatar and had to be unselfish. He wanted to run after her, though. The things she had said really mixed him up. Where had she gotten that theory on Katara and Zuko? Was there any ground for such accusations? If so, life for Aang could soon become very bleak and any extra friend would be a wonderful accomplishment. Aang never wanted to hurt Sorano anyway. He just had to remain loyal to Katara. It was not in his nature to betray those he cared about. That was something fire benders did.

Aang walked aimlessly through the woods for about an hour, sorting things out in his head. He would have taken to the air, but his head was so jumbled that he was not entirely sure he would be able to keep himself afloat. He realized, once he allowed himself to think rationally, that Sorano was most likely just saying things to plant doubt in Aang's mind. He realized that, he did, but somehow he could not banish that doubt. He knew that was senseless, but something inside him told him that Sorano may have some reason other than her infatuation with him for the things she said. That made Aang want very much to intrude on her solitude. After arguing with himself for a little longer, he decided to look for her. It could not be safe for her to be alone in the strange wilderness.

Walking through the foliage, Aang wondered if he cared about Katara too much. Was it really wise for the Avatar to put so much love and thought into one person? He did not have to wonder long. He knew in his heart that she was a liability. If it came down to her or the rest of the world, there was a dangerous chance he would choose her. That thought was not a comforting one, and what was worse was that he was not sure how to remedy it. He loved Katara with all of his heart and soul. To him it felt like all his other lives had led him to her, she was the culmination of his entire being. She was the center of his universe and he did not want to change that. That thought scared him because he knew things would have to change. Maybe it was a good thing she was taken from him. He could learn to carry on without her before they got to her. By that time he would be used to it and would not need her the way he did before. They could be friends.

When that thought came into Aang's head he stopped dead in his tracks and sat on the ground. Simply thinking about only being Katara's friend ripped his heart in half. He loved her so much that it would be incredibly painful to be anything less than her lover, maybe even her husband. Whenever he had looked into his future Katara had been at his side…as his wife. It was no wonder the monks had raised him. He would have been so much better off if they had finished his upbringing, then he would not even be temped by her. But as it was, he loved her more than anything and even though he knew it was wrong and horrible, it did not feel that way. His head was finally speaking up, though, since his heart had stopped talking due to its questioning and doubt. His heart started to voice itself again though, and Aang began to cry.

Aang cried out his heart, mind, and soul. He cried for his love of Katara. He cried for his being the Avatar. He cried for everything that had ever caused him grief at any point in his entire life until he had nothing left to either cry over or cry out. It was then that he realized someone was with him. An arm was around his shoulders, holding him. He turned his head and saw Sorano sitting beside him on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Aang," she whispered, clearly distraught. "I can't say that I didn't meant to hurt you, because I did. I wanted you to hurt as much as I was, but I felt horribly sorry after. I still feel horribly sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Aang. Please don't cry anymore."

"What?" Aang asked, his head too jumbled to understand what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I don't understand why, though."

"What? You weren't crying because of what I said?"

"No. I was crying because of what I have to do."

"What do you mean?"

Aang took a deep breath before he started to explain. "I mean I have to break up with Katara."

"Oh Aang. Don't do that just because of what I said. If it will cause you so much pain, just don't. Forget what I said."

"Sorano. What you said has nothing to do with what I have to do. What you said made me realize how much I care about her, that's all. I have to break up with her because I love her too much. It's dangerous for the Avatar to be so close to a person. I should never have let it happen, but I've been so naïve that I just refused to acknowledge the thing. I can't do that anymore."

"Oh."

"I do have to wonder why you said those things, though. Is there any way that they could be true?"

"Gods, Aang, please don't ask me that."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to lie to you, and I want to lie to you so badly."

"Because what you said was a lie?"

"No, because it was all true. I never would have said any of it to you, though, if I hadn't been so hurt and angry. I would never mean to hurt you under normal circumstances."

"But it's true? It's all true?"

"Yes. Sokka really told me that he thought Katara wanted out of the relationship and Prince Zuko is really handsome and seductive. I don't know if Katara is being unfaithful, though. I only said that to be cruel."

"It is possible, though, isn't it?"

"Yes…I guess. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Yes. I have."

"When?" Aang asked, suspicion glinting in his eyes.

"Don't look at me that way. I met him a couple of years ago in Mitsu when I was still a slave. He stayed with my master's family because they were the leaders of the rebels there so therefore unafraid of housing a fugitive. I was very taken by him, but he didn't pay me a second glance. There is something about him the commands the attention of every girl-we just can't help it. There's something irresistible about him. He, however, can easily resist. He stayed for nearly a month, and the entire time the only woman he was intimate with was the master's daughter, Akemi. Poor girl. I think she expected him to take her with him."

"Oh. I see. So there was never anything between you and him?"

"I only wished there was. I am a different girl now, Aang, but then I wanted nothing more than for him to take me away with him. Hmph," she laughed sarcastically, "maybe I am that same girl. I left with you and Sokka in the same fashion."

They were both silent. Aang was somewhat comforted by what he heard. Sorano admitted that there was no way to know how Katara was behaving, and that gave Aang hope. He knew he should trust her anyway. And if she was tired of their relationship status, that made things easier for him. Sure, it would still hurt him to end things, but it was a relief to know that he would not hurt her as well.

"We should get back and go to bed," Aang said finally.

"Yes," Sorano replied. After they walked for a few minutes she added, "Thank you for not mentioning my mistake."

"You mean the air bending?"

"Yes."

"No problem. I wish you had told me, though. It is nice to know that I'm not the only one. Are there more of us?"

"There are a few more, yes. They do not fight for you, though, Aang. They fight alongside the Fire Nation."

"Why!" Aang exclaimed.

"Because not only do they bend air, but they bend fire as well."

Thanks for being so patient! I really appreciate it! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Like I said at the beginning, though, if you didn't please let me know how I could have made it better. In fact, everyone is encouraged to tell me what I could have done or what I could do in another chapter to straighten anything up or whatever. I know where I want this story to go (after much debating with myself over the different things I could do…), I just need to get it all out and in a chapter format! I think everyone will be pleased with the end, both Kataang and Zutara shippers!


	27. Chapter 27

Wow…only a single review. Was it that bad? Or was it that in between sort of thing that isn't good enough or bad enough to really make a comment? Either way, please leave me a review, however short to help me along. We all like to know our work is appreciated and enjoyed. If we didn't, we wouldn't post stories on we'd just write stories for ourselves. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's another Aang-centered one (sorry if that disappoints you). Chapter Twenty-eight will be a Zutara one, I promise.

Chapter Twenty-seven

Aang looked at Sorano in disbelief. Had she just said what he thought she had? Double benders? Aang had never heard of anyone being able to bend more than one element except for himself, the Avatar. It was not until that shock passed that he realized the implications of such a statement. Sorano could be a double bender as well.

"And what about you? Can you bend fire?" he asked with a little fire of his own shining out of his eyes.

"Yes I can, and what of it? Fire is not an evil thing, Aang. Actually, it's quite wonderful. It is those that master it that choose to make it evil, not the element itself."

"Do you choose to use it for evil purposes?"

"Gods, Aang! Do you think I would be traveling with you if I did? I could have killed you many times while you slept, but I didn't. I'm not a bad person. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"It's not hard for me to believe," Aang sighed. But it was for some reason. Ever since they first met there had been something about her he couldn't trust. He only wished he knew what.

"Yes it is. Aang, I can see it in your eyes so don't lie to me."

Aang could tell that the fact hurt her, and he wished it wasn't so, but that didn't change the fact. To comfort her, he reached out and touched her shoulder. As soon as he did, though, a sudden warmth engulfed his hand and traveled up his arm and all through his body. She turned her head quickly toward him, which indicated she felt it, too. Their eyes locked on each other and Aang saw a vision of Katara under a blossoming pear tree. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down except the two pieces in the front, they were pulled back and held by jade combs shaped like lotus flowers. Her surroundings were so idyllic that he feared for a moment she was dead. He realized quickly that she must be alive, but he didn't think he was seeing her as she was at that very moment, partly because she was in the blinding sunlight, and it was dark then. She was talking to someone, though, and Aang had the distinct feeling it was him. Before he could decipher anything else, however, the vision ended and he found himself staring into Sorano's icy blue eyes again.

"What was that?" she gasped in shock.

"You didn't do that?" he asked, equally confused.

"No. I thought you did. Was that her?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful. I can see why you love her so much. She looked kind and intelligent."

"She is. All those things, I mean."

A silence followed while they tried to figure out what to say. It was an incredibly awkward moment. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore for either of them.

"Sorano, has that ever happened to you before?"

"No. Never. You?"

"I've had visions before, but never from touching someone, and never a shared one."

"That's so strange. Why would that happen?"

"I don't know. I know someone who might. She might know how to get to Katara as well. Her village isn't too far from here. We'll need to leave soon, though."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Uma. She's a psychic we met last year. She was incredibly accurate and seemed to know pretty much everything about anything. If anyone would know it would be her. I don't know why I didn't think of her sooner."

"Should we try to get some sleep? The sun will rise soon, but we still have a couple of hours."

"No. Well, you can sleep if you want. I wouldn't be able to sleep now if I wanted to. I'll search the island for food."

"I could come with you," Sorano suggested hopefully.

"No. I sort of want to be by myself for a little bit."

"Oh, ok," Sorano said, her face falling. "That's ok, I'm tired anyway," she added flippantly to save face.

As Sorano walked back to the camp, Aang turned and shot into the air, expanding his stick to aid him in flying. His head was so mixed up. He knew what he had to do in regards to he and Katara, but he didn't want to do it. That whole vision thing confounded him as well. What did it mean? Was Katara talking to him in that vision? Was it a message from her or was it the future? Gods, she looked beautiful, though. He had never seen her beauty so vibrant before. It was almost as if she was a different person, or an incarnate of the same person. It was like every good quality shone out of her through every pore. You could just tell how good and pure she was. It made him miss her so much.

* * *

When Aang got back to the camp the sun had barely risen and the sky was still tinted pink. He wasted no time, however, in waking Sokka and Sorano. The former provided his usual problem, but when Aang told him what they were going to do he arose more speedily. The young man was anxious to find his sister. Sokka hadn't forgotten his earlier worries about Katara and the Prince and as the time passed he worried more and more. He had hoped Sorano would ease some of his fears by giving him something else to focus on, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that she was more interested in Aang, and was only paying him attention to pacify him. He was not as stupid as people thought he was. If only Suki had stayed with him. He really loved her, he just couldn't stay in one place and they had had to go their separate ways in the end.

It was too bad Sorano did not feel the same way for Sokka as he did for her. She was an amazing creature and Sokka felt sure she could provide a good substitute for Suki. He would never know, though. He could take a hint and he was _not_ going to torture himself by waiting for her to give up on Aang.

After packing up, the group mounted Appa and they took off toward the town of Hisa Etsu, which was where Uma lived. Sokka couldn't wait to get there and find out where Katara was. As soon as they knew they could find her, save her (hopefully), and get on with things. Although, Sokka didn't know how things were going to unfold between Katara, Aang, and Sorano. It would possibly be fun to watch, though!

Looking over at the other two, Sokka detected some definite tension. Thinking maybe his show was already beginning he prodded, "Lovers quarrel?"

Sorano didn't even give him an answer, she just looked at him, first in disbelief and then in agitation. Aang, however, said, "No, Sokka. I just didn't get any sleep."

"Oh, so it's an after-the-fact sort of tension then?"

"Sokka!" Sorano shrieked.

"What? I was just kidding. Ok, you two just keep your issues to yourself. Don't tell me, I mean, I could offer_ no_ assistance, right?"

"Oh Sokka, shut up," Aang moaned.

"Jeez, you know I get know respect at all in this group. I'm only thought of when you need a plan. Yeah, Sokka's so stupid, that's why you have to go to him for a plan. Uh huh. I see how it is. I've always seen how it is."

Sokka continued his speech for another few minutes. By the end of it, it had had its desired effect-both Aang and Sorano were smiling and trying not to laugh. Sokka had to hand it to himself, he was great comic relief.

There you are! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review now! Come on, make me feel loved! Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Teeheehee. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll be out soon (I hope/think).


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight **

Zuko had been leading Katara through the jungle for quite awhile. The sun, which had been high in the sky when they started their walk toward…wherever…was now beginning to lower itself to dusk. She could not guess the time because she was unfamiliar with where exactly in the world they were, but she guessed that it was close to six or so in the evening. That meant they had probably been walking for nearly five hours.

Little had been said the whole way. Katara was not bothered by that fact, though, because the silence was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. There was simply nothing that needed to be said. They were in a great hurry and talking would likely hinder them. And after the stunt Katara pulled in the cave, she was not entirely sure that their conversation would be very pure. In fact, she was certain it would be quite dirty and Prince Zuko the determined, in command leader, could not afford to be dirty at that time.

She did hope they reached their destination soon, however, because she was starting to become exhausted and her clothes were soaked through by sweat. She knew she was not a pretty picture. Finally, though, she saw three towers above the trees, which were shorter than all the others they had walked through. It seemed these trees had been planted by men, not Mother Nature.

"Zuko, are we there? I mean are those towers part of your…what exactly is the place we're going?"

Zuko gave her a smile that showed he had grown quite accustomed to the silence and was shocked to hear her voice, but happy to hear it just the same. "Yes, we are just about there. Those towers are part of my home. I guess that is what you could call it. I mean, I spend more time away from it, but it is where I go when I want to relax, so that's a home, right?"

"I'd consider it one," she replied with a smile.

They continued for about a minute or so before reaching the end of the trees. Katara looked up and gazed upon the magnificent structure in front of her. The whole thing was constructed of tan marble with a dark green roof that no doubt would look like the tops of trees from above it. It was like a palace. There was a long, narrow path to the entrance which had a very large round door made of dark wood. There were no flowers or any feminine touches of any sort on the yard, just grass and a single fountain that had water shooting out of ivory and golden flames. That made Katara's smile widen.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked, watching her intently.

"Yes. I especially like the fountain. It's fire and water joined together."

Zuko smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Katara continued looking at her beautiful prince's home and noticed a band of barracks peeking out from behind the palace. She rightfully assumed that was where the prince's army slept. As she passed the fountain, she dipped her hands in its pool for a much needed drink. Zuko mimicked her action and they drank thirstily for several moments before Zuko splashed her playfully. She splashed him back and full out war erupted between the two. Before either of them knew it, they were completely drenched and laughing hysterically. Katara had ended up in his lap in the middle of the pool because the war had migrated into the water instead of outside it.

That was how Iroh found them.

"I am pleased to see you two have not lost your spirits," the old man said with a smirk. "However, I believe that you should prepare yourselves for dinner. Nephew, there are many dignified guests who have been staying with us these past few days while you were away. A dinner is being held and a speech will be expected I am sure."

"Really? Well, we should get cleaned up immediately then, of course," Zuko said, sobering instantly. He got to his feet and then helped Katara do the same.

"Iroh, what will I wear? I have no other clothes but these," Katara said, slightly worried. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of "dignified guests", even though she assumed they would be unpleasant people.

"Oh child, you should never worry about such things as that. We have of course provided you with an assortment of fine garments for your stay here. They are awaiting you in your room. Come, I will show you your room right this minute," he said taking her arm. "Zuko, you should go to yours and get ready. You cannot be late for this. I will send Daisuke to inform you on the dignities that are present this evening."

"Thank you Uncle. Wait," he said, grabbing Katara's other hand and swinging her into his arms. He encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her with a tender intensity that nearly melted her. "Ok, you can go now."

Iroh escorted a dazed Katara toward the colossal building and could not help smiling to himself. The smile did not escape Katara, though.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just the two of you. I cannot help but smile."

"I see," Katara said, a smile engulfing her face as well. "Iroh, I was wondering something. Who are the people that will be at dinner? Are they all fire nation people?"

"Oh no. Quite the opposite. There are a few people from the fire nation, but most are from the other nations. There is a meeting about a possible revolution."

"And Zuko is ok with that?" Katara asked, bewildered.

"That is why they have all gathered. Their goal is to persuade him. Although I think much of their job has been done for them," he said, arching his eyebrows at her.

"You mean me?"

"I do indeed."

Katara did not answer him, but smiled to herself. She was proud to have made a difference. It made her feel a little less guilty, because the longer she was away from the cave, the more real everything became. She had betrayed so many of those she loved, especially Aang. But there was no going back now, and if she was honest with herself, she did not really want to go back. She was selfishly happy with the way things were going.

When they entered the building, Katara's jaw dropped. There was such subtle splendor that she was dumbstruck. Where had Zuko gotten the funds for so much elegance? The floor was a deep red color flecked with real gold and a large tiled gold and bronze flame in the center of the floor of the great room. The ceiling was high and a skylight let the fiery sun set the room aflame. The walls were of the same tan marble as the outside, but there were flecks of gold in them as well, so as to catch the light.

Iroh caught her state of awe and kindly gave her a little nudge to push her on. "I don't mean to hurry to, but we are truly short of time. This hall is beautiful, though, isn't it?"

"Incredibly. Is it ever used?"

"No. One day maybe it will be used for balls and parties. Not now, though," he sighed. At that he led her to the other side of the room where two large cherry wood doors were opened for them. They entered another brightly lit room, much similar to the first with the exception of size. There was a grand staircase that occupied much of the space. The two promptly ascended the steps and Katara was able to admire the beautiful architecture on the way. At the landing they turned right and walked down a hallway flanked with doors before reaching one toward the end. Iroh leaned forward and opened it for her, allowing her to step in unattended.

"It is certainly not right for me to enter with you, but Asa will gladly assist you. Asa, please take care of this young lady," he said to a woman behind Katara.

"I have been expecting you," the woman said in a strange accent.

Katara smiled warmly at her and took her in. She was uncommonly tall and had a very commanding, although not overbearing, presence. She had long brown hair the color of the finest chocolate and black eyes framed with inky lashes. She was slender but womanly, and Katara could not help but wonder who the woman was. She was certainly beautiful, and did not seem to be of servant rank. Unable to suppress her curiosity she asked her.

"I am the woman hired by Sir Iroh to take care of you. I am not a servant, take care to remember, but a highly trained woman who will see to your wellbeing. I will prepare your ensembles and hair and face, and take command of whatever else should need it. The original plan for your being here, as I understand it, was a sort of kidnapping. I have since heard that the plan has been altered," she said with an amused glint in her dark eyes. "Should you choose to become mistress of this great estate, I will teach you how to manage it."

Katara was overwhelmed. She had not given much thought to becoming the mistress of any house, and having the instance thrown at her was shocking. Her face must have shown her unrest, because Asa smiled reassuringly and told her that nothing was to be decided then. She next took Katara by the shoulders and steered her past the living room they were in, into a large bathroom.

"I've had a bath prepared for you. Please allow these two capable ladies to wash you," she said before turning sharply and exiting the room.

Katara was completely confused and not at all accustomed to people bathing her, but she obediently disrobed and stepped into the warm, fragrant water. The two young girls washing her did not attempt to speak and whenever Katara tried to engage them in conversation they gave the most simple of responses if they gave any at all. She was able to learn that their names were Kaoru and Hana. They were sisters.

After she was dried off, she was ushered into a stately bedroom where Asa was waiting for her. Katara let her eyes wander around the room for a moment before going over to Asa. The room had obviously been altered to fit her. The walls were a deep blue, like the ocean, and the floors were an elegant white marble whose warmth told her they were heated from below. The luxurious bed was of a light maple with blankets of varying waters and curtains of silver. She couldn't help but smile at the wonderful deed. She loved it.

"I realize this is the first time in your room, Miss Katara, but we do not have the time for you to bask in the caring attentions made to you. Please come here and allow these two girls to get you into your dress."

Katara obeyed and gasped when she saw the beauty of the dress she was to wear. It was a blend of her and Zuko's elements. The bodice was gold and the skirt was made of liquid-like fabric, waves of blue, flames of fire. It was magnificent. When she had it on, she was even more stunned. It transformed her, made her like royalty. The way the dress flowed was astonishing. It was neither too loose nor too fitting on around her legs. It was as if the fabric had a mind of its own and knew how to behave.

"Your shoes," Hana said softly, holding gold sandals in her hands. She laced them adeptly and that was a task, as the laces reached most of the way up Katara's calf.

"Now for your hair. That I will do," Asa said, shooing the other two out of the room. She combed Katara's hair swiftly, and had her hair not been washed with so many oils and creams, hair would have been left on the comb. She then twisted some of the strands so that they curled nicely, and clipped in beads the color of the sun, fire, and ocean. The pieces of hair Katara had so long worn separate were merged with the rest. When Asa was finished, she moved onto makeup, never letting Katara see the progress.

"You may look now," Asa told Katara after what felt like an eternity.

Katara looked up and gasped. She looked beautiful. There was not an abundance of makeup on her face, but what Asa did made her look radiant, ethereal almost. She had never felt more beautiful or regal in her entire life.

"Go to the Prince."

She did not have to be told twice.

I apologize all over myself for the delay. I'm not going to give you any excuses, but I hope you like this chapter because it took me forever. It's a little longer than normal to adjust slightly for the wait. Anyway, it was sort of a filler chapter, I know, but necessary for development. Katara is transformed, as I'm sure you can tell, and this transformation is not just needless Cosmo-ish junk. She will take on new responsibilities soon, and I think you will all like where that leads. The ends coming up soon, but there will be an epic scene in before the denouement, don't worry!

Ciao!


End file.
